Faute de Farppe
by Atta2
Summary: Et si une petite erreur d'écriture pouvait faire changer l'histoire? A force de vouloir sa fin heureuse, on peut se retrouver à en avoir une toute autre, et heureusement pour nous! Fanfic SQ en duo avec S-bmabelle :)
1. Il était une fois

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
><strong>

**Me revoila pour une toute petite fanfiction, toute légère, avec des petits chapitres (reflet du fait que je n'ai pas le temps vraiment d'écrire)**

**Mais j'espère que ca vous plaira quand meme.**

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont mis en favori et follower mes deux précédentes grosses fanfic (Frozen Heart et Let it go), ca fait franchement plaisir).**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire qui nous intéresse, la trame centrale me travaillait depuis le début de la saison 4 alors c'est parti! :)**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Il était une fois, dans la forêt enchanté, une jeune demoiselle..._

Regina regarda le début de sa phrase et fit subir le même sort à la feuille de papier qu'à toutes celles précédentes. Elle en fit une boule pour l'envoyer au fin fond de sa poubelle... qui était pleine de papier désormais. Elle se leva et récupéra la fiole qu'elle avait posé quelques mètres plus loin.

Regina regarda le flacon qu'elle avait entre les mains. Un liquide, d'un blanc cristallin, brillait à travers le verre. C'en était à la fois fascinant et intrigant. Elle prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour s'asseoir, l'ouvrir précautionneusement et le poser sur le coin du bureau. Elle posa ses mains sur le livre qui attendait la suite de l'histoire sur le bureau. Le titre brillait à la lueur de la faible lumière : « Once upon a time ».

Elle ouvrit les pages doucement, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, mais pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie au fond d'elle. Faire page blanche, tout supprimer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait modifier, ajouter, transformer mais surtout pas supprimer. C'est ce que le créateur du livre lui avait dit. Elle avait mis plusieurs mois à le retrouver. Un certain Walt Disney, quelle ironie pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la télé.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait maintenant le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, de se donner sa fameuse faim. Oui, mais voilà, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait écrire. Tuer Marianne, Dieu sait à quel point elle l'aurait aimé. Se mettre avec Robin ? Maintenant elle n'en était plus sure. Elle se massa les tempes lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

**-Maman ! **S'exclama Henry, **je suis venue dès que j'ai vu ton message. Tu as trouvé l'encre ? Tu as déjà écrit quelque chose ?**

**-Non mon ange, je t'attendais.**

Elle eut l'honneur de recevoir le plus beau sourire de son fils et cela valait tout l'or du monde. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa mère, non sans pouvoir apprécier la montagne de papier non loin.

**-Bon c'est facile, on écrit que Marianne est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et que Robin t'aime. Ils se mettent chacun en couple de leur coté et tout va bien, **en conclut Henry.

**-Oui, mais je ne saurais pas l'écrire. **

Henry prit le temps de regarder sa mère. S'il y avait quelque chose dont elle était capable, c'était de l'écrire. Il y avait forcément autre chose de plus.

**-Tu ne veux pas écrire ça, ou tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment ? **Demanda t'il après un bref instant de réflexion.

Regina arqua un sourcil en regardant son fils. D'où tenait-il cette maturité ?

**-Oui, je grandi moi aussi, **continua t'il. **Alors qu'est ce qu'on écrit si on ne modifie pas ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-Je veux... **Regina prit une grande inspiration, la réponse était plus difficile que ce qu'elle ne pensait et la réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit la surpris. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait, et pourtant c'était la seule qui s'imposait à cet instant. **Je veux seulement que tout soit normal. Je veux pouvoir me lever le matin en me disant que personne ne me traitera plus jamais de monstre, qu'on puisse faire ce qu'on veux tous les deux... Je veux juste être normale.**

**-Normale ?**

**-Oui, mais pas impuissante. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, c'est compliqué.**

**-Tu veux qu'on puisse former une famille.**

Regina esquissa un petit sourire.

**-Oui, ça me semble être un bon début, qu'en penses tu ? **Lui demanda Regina, les yeux rempli d'espoir.

**-Je trouve ça génial. L'opération mangouste touche à sa fin.**

Regina enlaça son fils, elle se sentait prête maintenant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina encore endormie, sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Son cerveau se remit en marche, elle se rappela être devant le livre, elle se rappela avoir commencer à écrire quelque chose, puis plus rien. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle émit un léger gémissement de plaisir et elle répondit doucement à son baiser, ses yeux toujours incapable de s'ouvrir.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir que Robin se fit entreprenant en mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, avec autant de douceur et d'envie.

Elle se redressa, et monta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle mit un instant à se rendre compte que sa chevelure était beaucoup plus longue que d'ordinaire. Mais alors, vraiment plus longue. Et lorsque la main de la personne se glissa à son tour dans ses cheveux, elle put voir aisément que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne personne. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se recula brutalement.

**-Miss Swan, qu'est ce que...? **Elle était trop choquée pour la repousser totalement et trop interloquée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**-Miss Swan? **Releva Emma les yeux assombris par le désir, **vous voulez vous la jouer officielle mademoiselle Mills?**

Emma tenta de reprendre ses baisers là où elle avait terminé mais Regina fit un bond de géant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

**-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Miss Swan? **Demanda t'elle, encore dubitative, **Comment avez vous osé?**

Emma se redressa à son tour.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive chérie?**

**-Chérie? **S'exclama Regina en pensant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, mais...**

**-Comment ça je n'aime pas ça? Emma, tu entres chez moi, tu... **Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer alors que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, **tu **_**m'embrasses **_**et tu m'appelles chérie! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?**

Regina vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de la blonde. Elle semblait aussi surprise qu'elle.

**-Mais Enfin, Regina... **murmura t'elle, **je vis ici, on est mariées, tu crois que je vais frapper avant d'entrer?**

Regina dut s'appuyer sur le canapé avant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle remarqua la bague sur sa main, bague qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Emma avait la même.

_C'est un cauchemar._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina faisait les cent pas dans sa maison. Non, dans _leur _maison. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

_Je suis dans un rêve, _se dit-elle immédiatement, _il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles._

Emma la regardait au coin alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Henry. C'est Regina qui avait demandé à le voir. Si elle n'était pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, lui le pourrait.

**-Regina, **tenta Emma en se rapprochant, **est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui...?**

Elle semblait réellement inquiète, on aurait dit qu'elle tenait vraiment à elle. Emma ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, Regina pouvait lire tous les sentiments contraires se combattant dans les yeux d'Emma. On aurait dit... _Elle est amoureuse de moi. _Cette observation sidéra la brune. Non pas qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais voir cet amour à l'état brut la fit briser sa garde. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette Emma dans cet état. Elle se rapprocha à son tour, assez prêt pour satisfaire Emma, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser à nouveau.

**-Emma, il faut juste que je vois henry, et après tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, d'accord?**

**-Je m'inquiète quand même, tu ne m'a pas appelé Emma depuis quelques années.**

**-Et comment suis je censée t'appeler?**

**-Mon cœur en général, **elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, **et Miss Swan Shérif quand on s'amuses.**

Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer, et alors qu'Emma allait en profiter, Henry entra en trombe dans le manoir. Il embrassa naturellement ses deux mères, Regina en profita pour s'éloigner, et il posa son regard alternativement su les deux femmes.

**-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? **Demanda t'il finalement.

**-Ta mère nous fait une crise d'amnésie! **S'exclama Emma, **je suis sure qu'elle veut juste me faire tourner en bourrique.**

Emma avait un ton amusé, et Henry arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers son autre mère.

**-Ta mère m'a embrassé! **S'indigna Regina. **Je dormais, et ... c'est arrivé, elle me fait croire qu'on est marié... Marié!**

**-Quoi? **il commença à ricaner.

**-Ne me force pas à répéter.**

Regina se concentra pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle le fusilla du regard, il cessa immédiatement de glousser avant d'avouer: **maman, je crois qu'on a fait une petite erreur en écrivant sur le livre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Petits chapitres donc, mais j'espère que ca vous a plut!**

**Je ne peux pas vous assurer de mettre toutes les semaines en ligne, je verrais suivant mon temps, mais ce qui es sur c'est que je finirais cette petite fanfiction.**

**Merci à vous et au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Le lion

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**MERCI à vous pour vos review, follow et messages en MP, ca fait bien plaisir! :)**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveaux chapitres, notamment parce que je rentre dans une phase de révision pour les partiels de Janvier. MAIS, GRANDE NOUVELLE! Il s'avère que les grands esprits se rencontrent. S-bmabelle (que vous connaissez peut-être avec la géniale fanfiction "ouh la menteuse", et moi-même avons eu une idée similaire donc nous avons décidé de poursuivre cette fanfiction à deux! **

**Sinon j'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews en mp, donc j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié!**

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Henry et Regina tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à Emma, mais elle n'était pas sure d'avoir tout compris. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils en vinrent à parler de sa relation avec Regina. Henry en profita pour lui poser la question qui le travaillait.

**-Mais comment en êtes vous venues à vous mettre ensemble? **lui demanda-t-il alors que Regina pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Emma lança un regard carnassier à Regina, accompagné d'un immense sourire.

**-Tu le sais très bien, **murmura t'elle, **sauf que si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas le bon Henry, tout comme Regina... qui n'est pas ma Regina. **

**-Voila, **conclut la brune, **alors si on pouvait éviter de se toucher ou quoi que ce soit, ce serait bien.**

Emma perdu immédiatement son sourire.

**-Attend, vous plaisantez tous les deux là? **S'exclama-t-elle à la grande surprise de Regina et d'Henry. **Non parce que cette histoire de livre, je pensais que vous vous amusiez, ou...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Regina et Henry lever simultanément les yeux au ciel. Comment fallait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne?

**-Donc si je récapitule, **continua t'elle plus prudemment, **vous n'êtes pas ma Regina et mon henry donc la question est... Ou sont les vrais? Non, ne me regardes pas comme ça, **continua t'elle en montrant Regina du doigt, **je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, "ils sont dans mon monde, on va trouver une solution, tout va bien", et non, ce n'est pas le cas, comment vont ils faire sans moi? On a toujours mieux travaillé en équipe, on est une famille et il est hors de question qu'on les laisse comme ca.**

Regina hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique sur toute cette histoire.

**-Ne froncez pas les sourcils comme Mademoiselle Mills, **s'emporta Emma, **C'est vous qui nous avez foutu dans cette merde, c'est vous qui allez nous en sortir! Je veux retrouver ma femme, je veux retrouver ma famille! **Elle se tourna vers Henry. **Je sais tu vas me dire de me calmer, de le prendre avec philosophie mais comment veux-tu que je le prenne calmement. Je me suis réveillée avec vous ce matin, on a pris le ptit déj ensemble, et là...**

Elle soupira, passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux et le silence se fit.

Regina réalisa, avec ces simples paroles, à quel point Emma la connaissait, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait deviné facilement ce qu'elle allait dire, et cela la surprit beaucoup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Emma de son monde. Ces deux là, c'était les mêmes, en tout point.

Henry lui aussi semblait être en train de réfléchir.

**-Je peux intervenir? **murmura Regina, aussi doucement que ce dont elle était capable.

Emma s'assit, et l'invita, d'un signe de la main, à poursuivre.

**-Dans mon monde, on a trouvé le moyen de réécrire le livre. Le but était que j'ai ma fin heureuse, **confia Regina.

**-Mais tu l'as! **S'exclama Emma, **avec moi, avec nous!**

**- Laisse-moi finir. Ma fin heureuse avec mon true love, si on retrouve cette encre, et qu'on réécrit tout ça, alors tu retrouveras ta famille, et moi la mienne. Henry, où est le livre?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina lut une première puis une deuxième fois le fameux livre "once upon a time". Elle s'arrêtait à chaque fois sur l'image où elle et Emma s'embrassait, puis reprenait sa lecture au début de l'histoire, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci était réel.

**-Ce n'est pas en tournant et retournant les pages que ça va effacer ce qui est écrit, **plaisanta Henry.

Regina soupira.

**-Je... **Elle hésita, **Je n'arrive pas à voir cette fameuse faute, tout me semble écrit sans ambigüité. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.**

Henry prit le livre et avança de quelques pages, juste avant celle où Emma et Regina s'avouaient leurs sentiments.

**-Là! **Dit-il en pointant la ligne.

**-Et, après toutes ses aventures, l'ancienne Evil Queen se laissa aller à ce que son cœur lui disait. Et c'est ainsi que Regina trouva son véritable amour en la personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle, **lut Regina, tout en se demandant si c'était réellement elle qui avait écrit tout cela, c'était d'un ridicule!

**-Et c'est là que tu m'as fait ta déclaration, je me souviens très bien de ce jour,** murmura Emma en glissant ses mains autour de la taille de la brune.

Elle put sentir sous cette étreinte toute la tendresse et l'amour que lui portait Emma. Elle reçu tout cet amour et, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, eut une seconde où elle se sentit tellement bien que l'idée que cela fut bien ce qu'elle voulait lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se ressaisit et se dégagea de l'étreinte par une pirouette des plus malhabiles.

**-Désolée, **se reprit aussitôt Emma, **je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... **

Emma sourit en coin pour terminer sa phrase. C'est comme si une force la poussait à faire ce qu'elle aurait fait avec sa femme.

**-Regina a son espace personnel où elle fait des potions pour la ville, **continua Emma pour dissiper le malaise, **je pense qu'on pourra trouver ce qu'il nous faut.**

La brune commença à se diriger vers le sous-sol, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma l'interpelle pour lui désigner le premier étage. Comme si ce changement n'était pas suffisant, Emma les accompagna vers une pièce qui était loin de ressembler au caveau, ou au quelconque sous-sol qu'elle possédait auparavant. Elle était au troisième étage du manoir, Emma et elle, avaient de toute évidence, aménagé les combles en un superbe laboratoire, lumineux, et surtout très _vivant. _Regina s'avança dans la pièce, découvrant cette partie d'elle qui était encore trop enfoui, mais de toute évidence bien présente chez l'autre elle. Le rouge était marié harmonieusement avec d'autres couleurs. Le vert, l'orange, le marron, et même du blanc rendait la pièce confortable et accueillante. Il n'y avait pas une seule touche de noir.

Emma et Henry regardèrent, au pied de la porte, Regina aller d'un plan de travail à un autre, baladant délicatement sa main sur les différents instruments qui s'y trouvaient.

**-T'as l'air de prendre cette situation incroyablement bien, **murmura Emma au jeune brun.

**-On rentrera chez nous, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, **répondit-il calmement.

**-Je parle du fait que Regina et moi sommes mariées. C'est comme si tu t'y attendais.**

**-Ah ça non! **Continua t'il doucement, **mais le hasard a fait ça et je me dis qu'au moins maman verra autre chose que Robin ou tout autre mec.**

**-Donc...?**

**-Quoi?**

La blonde regarda son fils, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

**-Tu ne serais pas contre à ce que Regina et ton autre mère soit ensemble? **Le questionna Emma.

**-J'y avais jamais réfléchit mais... **Ses yeux d'ado se posèrent sur la brune,** regarde comme elle sourit. Elle n'est jamais aussi heureuse avec les autres et je suis content qu'on ait fait cette faute dans le livre car... **

**-Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde, **compléta le shérif.

**-Et toi aussi.**

Regina se racla enfin la gorge.

**-Je vous entend, vous pourriez au moins faire ca discrètement, **s'indigna Regina. **Et je ne suis pas intéressée par Emma merci.**

**-Comment ça? **S'insurgea la première intéressée.

**-Je parle de l'autre Emma.**

**-On est la même et je refuse de croire qu'elle ne peut pas t'attirer!**

**-Miss Swan est une belle femme, je l'admets, **répondit Regina en prenant soin de ne regarder ni Henry ni Emma qui commençait déjà à se redresser pour prendre la pause, **on a commencé sur de mauvaises bases mais les choses s'arrangent.**

**-Elles vont s'améliorer encore plus.**

**-Non. Nous sommes amies, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. C'est la mère d'Henry.**

**-Tu es aussi la mère d'Henry.**

**-Bien sur.**

**-Donc c'est comme si on l'avait fait ensemble ce bébé! **S'écria Emma, **C'est un signe!**

**-Ca n'a rien à voir Emma. Je comprends que tu puisses être amoureuse de l'autre moi, mais je suis en rien...**

**-Quoi? **La coupa t'elle, **Identique? Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu es aussi effrayé qu'elle à l'idée d'être heureuse!**

Regina se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, sous l'œil attentif d'Henry.

**-Je n'ai pas peur, **trancha sèchement Regina.

**-Même dans ton bouquin c'est écrit! Le jour où tu laisseras parler ton cœur fera que tu trouveras le bonheur!**

**-Mon cœur est à Robin!**

**-Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc serait-il à cette huitre sur patte?**

**-Il... **Regina avait du mal à garder son calme. Pourquoi devait-elle se justifier ainsi? **Il est mon true love, la fée me l'a dit, il a le tatouage du lion, que veux-tu de plus?**

**-Moi, je veux savoir si tu l'aimes!**

**-Bien sur!**

**-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit en premier que tu l'aimais, a lieu de c'est mon true love et autres conneries? **La piégea Emma. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, à la fois amusée et énervée.

**-Je fais ce qu'il me plait.**

**-Et moi je fais ce qu'il me plait?**

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

Emma fit les quelques pas qui a séparait de la brune et l'embrassa sans ménagement, sans passion, mais avec possession. Elles entendirent henry grogner mais elles n'y firent pas attention. Regina se sentit répondre malgré elle à son baiser, mais, en quelques secondes, Emma se retira et quitta la pièce.

**-Et au passage, **hurla Emma en bas de l'escalier, **si ce n'est qu'une question de tatouage, moi aussi j'ai un tatouage de lion!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et oui je sais, petit chapitre ^^ j'essayerais d'améliorer ca quand j'aurais plus de temps !**

**J'attends votre avis, qu'il soit petit ou grand! **

**On se dit au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Ensemble

**Bonjour! **

**Nous remercions bien tout le monde pour les reviews ,follow, favorite et mp! Notamment Black-Sapin, PandyNat, Ptitemouss, xandoca, little sister et Curseofjune à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un petit message de remerciement.**

**La longueur du chapitre est pour Camlapro ;)**

**On se retrouve plus bas!**

**S-bmabelle et Atta2**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma dévala les escaliers sans prêter attention à la voix de Regina qu'elle entendait dans son dos.

**-Miss Swan!**

**-Non, je ne veux rien entendre.**

**-Tu m'as embrassé!**

**-Tu ne t'ais pas défendu, **répliqua t'elle en attrapant son manteau.

**-J'étais surprise!**

**-Non tu as aimé ça.**

Regina rattrapa enfin la blonde. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir ses yeux gonflé de tristesse qu'elle disparut dans un nuage bleu. L'autre Régina avait dû lui donner des cours de magie et la brune gronda intérieurement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Emma était sorti, en laissant presque un goût de trop peu sur les lèvres de Regina. La brune et son fils décidèrent de visiter, ou en tout cas redécouvrir le manoir. Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les pièces une à une, un sourire étirait les lèvres du jeune homme à chaque découverte, alors que Regina grimaçait ou fronçait les sourcils en voyant que sa maison avait été re-décorée de photos et autres preuves d'une vie de famille inconnue pour elle. Même sa chambre était devenue une suite parentale, où trônaient fièrement les affaires d'Emma. Au loin la brune aperçut une photo posée sur une des tables de chevet, et quand elle la prit en main pour mieux l'observer, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. Elle et Emma en robe de mariées, qui s'embrassaient, en exhibant leur mains ornées chacune d'une alliance. Elle se sentait étrangère sous son propre toit.  
>La sonnette retentit alors, sortant la brune de sa torpeur. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita quelques instant, mais sous le regard encourageant de son fils, elle ouvrit, se disant qu'une visite pourrait peut-être lui faire oublier cette situation quelques instants. Son espoir retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle prit connaissance des visiteurs.<p>

« - **Bonjour Regina ! Nous sommes désolés d'être en retard, mais avec Neal qui fait ses premiers pas… enfin, tu sais ce que c'est !**Chantonna Mary-Margaret en prenant la brune dans ses bras pour une étreinte affectueuse. La reine se figea instantanément une expression de dégout mêlée à l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
>- <strong>Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?<strong> Demanda celle-ci en se dégageant promptement. Mary la regarda avec étonnement.  
>- <strong>Et bien nous venons boire le thé. Tu as oublié que tu nous as invités ? Tu es sûre que ça va, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…<br>- Snow a raison, tu es blanche comme un linge, tu ne couves pas quelque chose au moins ?** S'inquiéta David en posant une bise sur la joue de Regina, dont l'expression passa de dégoût àpure terreur.**Allez Neal, dit bonjour à Tante Gina.**La brune eut à peine le temps de rattraper le petit garçon qui se jetait dans ses bras  
>- <strong>Mais qu'est ce…<strong>le petit garçon devait vraiment aimer sa ''tante Gina'' car il lui posa une multitude de petits bisous baveux sur les joues. Si l'enfant n'avait pas été aussi lourd, elle se serait immédiatement jetéesous une douche pour se désinfecter entièrement. **Vous n'avez donc pas éduqué votre enfant ? Et quel âge a-t-il ? C'est insensé, la dernière que je l'ai vu, il savait à peine ouvrir les yeux !  
>- Regina c'est une plaisanterie ? <strong>S'enquit Mary, visiblement inquiète  
>- <strong>Est-ce vraiment mon genre de plaisanter Snow ?! Et puis ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée grotesque, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous ai invité !<br>- Regina, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures… N'oublies pas que tu t'adresses à tes beaux-parents tout de même ! **S'énerva David. La reine écarquilla les yeux, choquée.  
>- <strong>Mes beaux… Bon j'en ai assez, maintenant, hors de chez moi !<strong> »

Et elle mit les Charming à la porte de sa maison sans ménagement, sauf pour le petit garçon qui n'y était pour rien dans le comportement absurde de ses parents. Henry, qui avait assisté à la scène impuissant, regarda sa mère stupéfait, mais il réagit juste à temps.

« **- Maman, n'oublies pas qu'ici tu es mariée à Emma, donc ses parents sont tes beaux-parents !  
>- Je m'en contre fiche figure toi ! Qu'ils aillent au diable !<strong>

Tous ces changements d'un coup, c'était trop pour elle. Certes elle n'avait plus vraiment de rancœur pour les Charming, mais elle n'était pas non plus prête à discuter autour de biscuits et d'un thé.**  
>- Si tu les laisse partir dans cet état, tu sais très bien que ton comportement va faire le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !<br>- Et alors ?!  
>- Alors, ça ne va pas plaire à M'man !<strong>Regina pensa soudain au shérif, et eut un pincement au cœur quand elle se rendit compte que son comportement pourrait la blesser  
>- <strong>Très bien va les chercher ! Mais c'est uniquement pour toi que le fait, personne d'autre<br>- Bien sûr,**opina Henry avec un sourire en coin. »

Il arriva dehors juste au moment où les Charming remontaient en voiture. Il mit du temps à les convaincre de revenir. David fulminait, et Snow avait les larmes aux yeux. Que Regina les ait refoulé comme des malpropres, était unechose, mais qu'en plus leur propre petit fils viennent leur dire que ce n'était pas la bonne version de Regina qu'ils avaient devant les yeux en était une autre.

Les Charming finirent par revenir dans le manoir, un peu plus méfiant et sur leurs gardes que la fois précédente.  
>Une fois tout le monde installé au salon, Regina fit l'effort presque surhumain de leur servir du thé non empoisonné. Et pendant qu'Henry tentait d'expliquer tant bien que mal la situation, Regina elle, était très occupée. En effet, le petit Neal ne cessait de la tirer par la main dans tous les coins du salon, pour qu'elle joue avec lui. Et elle devait admettre qu'il était bien difficile de résister à cet enfant tant il était char… adorable. Elle s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant.<p>

**- Ecoute-moi bien, sale môme, tu vas me lâcher immédiatement sinon je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas du tout voir. Compris?**

L'enfant la regarda. Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'elle disait? Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. Elle s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, avec l'air le plus autoritaire et féroce qu'elle pouvait. L'enfant ouvrit les bras et se jeta contre son visage pour l'enlacer.

**-Mamiemamiemamie, **gazouilla t'il.

Regina manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle saisit l'enfant pour l'éloigner d'elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?**

**-Mamie?**

**-Non, non, non. Moi c'est tante Regina, répète après moi: Tataaaa! **Articula-t-elle.

La brune entendit une voix ricaner derrière elle. C'était Henry, et cette situation semblait l'amuser énormément.

**-Alors, Mamie, tu viens avec nous boire ton thé? **lui dit-il malicieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**  
>Alors que David essayait de joindre sa fille pour qu'elle rentre au plus vite afin d'éclaircir cette histoire, Mary-Margaret tenta de reprendre le dialogue avec sa belle-fille.<p>

« - **Tu sais Regina, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'admettre, mais toi et Emma, vous êtes le véritable amour l'une de l'autre…  
>- Tu dis des sottises… C'est ridicule, Emma et moi enfin…<br>- Non je t'assure. Vous êtes vraiment bien ensemble, vous êtes heureuse. Depuis que vous formez un couple, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne vous ai pas vu sourire ou rire et nous formons une très belle famille.**

Regina put un instant apprécier toute la tendresse qu'il y avait dans les propos de sa ''belle-mère''. Un instant elle se dit que cette vie ne semblait pas si mal. Mais ce moment ne dura qu'un instant.**  
>- Ecoutes, <strong>lui répondit Regina, **c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je vais vite trouver une solution pour rentrer chez moi, et vous récupérerez le bisounours qui sert d'épouse à votre fille ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel pour moi.**

**-Mais ça pourrait l'être chez toi aussi, **continua t'elle tout doucement.

**-Non, c'est impossible.**

Alors que Snow allait répondre, la blonde fit irruption dans le salon. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents, pour ne pas les avoir prévenus et leur demanda de rentrer chez eux. Elle leur promit de les tenir informer au plus vite. En partant ils enlacèrent leur fille, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage, et ce geste provoqua un râle de dégout à Regina. Mais personne ne lui en voulu, bien décider à pardonner à la reine ses faux pas dus à cette situation. Elle en fût étonnée. Les Charming qui ne lui en voulait pas, qui eût cru cela possible ?  
>Emma demanda ensuite à son fils de monter dans sa chambre, afin que ses deux mères puissent avoir une conversation. Le garçon s'empressa d'obéir, trop pressé de découvrir sa ''nouvelle'' chambre. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Emma s'approcha de Regina, qui semblait encore sous le choc des révélations de Snow.<p>

« **- Hey mon amour!**Le regard noir qu'elle reçut lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de commencer cette conversation…**Ça va Gina ?** La reine arqua un sourcil  
>- <strong>Comment crois-tu que je vais ? Les Charming sont mes beaux-parents et en plus ils ont l'air de m'apprécier ! Et je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie…<br>- Ecoutes, je comprends pas tout moi non plus, mais on va trouver une solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre… je retrouverai ma femme et toi tu retrouveras ta vie…  
>- Et si on ne trouve pas ?<strong>Pour la première fois, elle se mit à imaginer ce qui lui ferait le plus de peine.** Et pire, si en fait je n'étais pas dans un autre monde… ou si j'étais dans ma vraie vie, mais que je ne m'en souvienne pas, comme si la vie avait continué sans moi… si je devais rester là pour… toujours ? **Emma prit alors les mains de Regina, et à son étonnement, celle-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul  
>- <strong>Alors on fera avec… je veux dire… j'ai réussi à te séduire une fois, je recommencerai… et tu retomberas amoureuse de moi…<br>- Ca à l'air simple dit comme ça…**  
><strong>- Mais ça l'est… ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps, trop même, pour nous avouer nos sentiments… cette fois je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie, je sais que tu me rends heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été…<br>- Et si tu n'arrives pas à me séduire ? Je semble si différente ici… quand je t'écoute ou que j'entends ta mère, on dirait que tu as fait de moi une vraie guimauve…  
>- Ma guimauve ! Je te préviens Gina, je ne laisserai pas tomber ! On cherchera un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais si on fait fausse route, que ta vraie place est ici…<br>-Non, tu as une vie avec l'autre Regina, on ne peut pas faire ça!  
>-Sauf que techniquement, vous êtes la même personne. Donc si on découvre, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Regina, alors tu redeviendras ma femme, parce qu'on est heureuse et amoureuse, et qu'on a plein de projets à réaliser !<br>- Quels genres de projets ?**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien en notant que la brune ne reniait pas le fait qu'elles puissent être amoureuses.**  
>- Et bien entre autre, des voyages…<br>- Et le entre autre ?** Cette remarque fit tendrement sourire la blonde, et en voyant ce sourire, Regina aurait bien pu fondre à la seconde même, si sa curiosité n'avait pas été piquée à vif.  
>- <strong>Tu me semble bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui se fiche éperdument de moi !<br>- Emma je t'en prie… ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai besoin de savoir… A titre informatif évidement.  
>- Evidemment... Et ben, notre plus grand projet est justement d'avoir un enfant !<br>- Toutes les deux ? Mais quand…comment…  
>- Nous avions rendez-vous dans deux semaines à Boston pour ta première PMA ! <strong>Répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux  
>- <strong>PMA ?<br>- Procréation Médicalement Assistée… Je sais c'est un peu barbare comme terme mais…  
>- Ma PMA ? Tu veux dire que... ?<br>- Que tu devais porter notre future enfant…**La reine porta une main à sa bouche à la fois surprise et émue.

Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait que son désir d'enfant était l'une des choses qui lui était les plus importante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en avait parlé avec Emma Swan.  
>- <strong>J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… et j'ai aussi besoin d'un verre….<strong>Lorsqu'elle fût assise, le shérif lui servit un verre de scotch et vint s'agenouiller devant elle  
>- <strong>Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup d'un seul, mais on va y arriverhein ?<br>- Je ne sais pas… je suis un peu perdue…  
>- Je sais… et je comprends… mais si jamais ici ce n'est pas ton monde et qu'on arrive à te faire repartir chez toi, tu pourrais me faire une promesse ?<strong>Regina releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans l'océan vert lui faisant face.**Je voudrais que tu fasses le premier pas vers moi… parce qu'entre nous, ça a pris trop de temps… quand tu me reverras, ne me vois pas comme la fille des Charming, ou comme la mère qui essaye de voler ton fils, ou comme cette horrible blonde stupide qui a ramené la femme de ton petit ami… regarde-moi juste comme cette femme éperdument amoureuse, comme cette idiote transit d'amour qui n'ose pas te parler parce qu'elle a peur.**Sous le regard étonné de la brune elle continua. **Et oui, je suis tombée amoureuse bien vite… mais je n'ai osé que très tard… Tu me promets ?  
>-Je ne sais pas si...<br>-Si la Emma de ton monde est amoureuseelle aussi? Si elle se pose autant de questions? Comment veut tu qu'elle ne craque pas à chaque fois que tu l'appelle Miss Swan, hein?  
>-C'est uniquement quand elle m'énerve.<br>-Et crois-moi, elle adore t'énerver.**

Regina eut un rire en coin, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette femme penser à elle dans des termes plus que... Que quoi d'ailleurs? Amicaux? Professionnels? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas communs.**  
>- Je te promet d'essayer Emma… <strong>Murmura finalement la brune?**  
>- Même si cela inclus de passer…<br>- Du temps avec tes parents… oui je sais, **finit-elle dans un petit rire  
><strong>- Alors quoi qu'il arrive, nous aurons notre fin heureuse… ici ou ailleurs ! »<strong> 

OoOoOoOoOo

**Et voila!**

**Merci à vous d'être là et de nous lire!**

**A bientot :)**


	4. Robin ou Emma?

**Bonjour à tous, et un grand désolé pour le retard, pleins d'événements ont fait que le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant.**

**Merci encore à tous pour les review et favorite.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regina faisait les cent pas chez elle. Henry et Emma étaient sortis faire des courses, Regina ne tenait pas vraiment à se montrer. Elle se voyait déjà contrainte de tenir la main de la blonde, ou de lui dire des mots doux pour que la ville ne s'alerte pas, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Se retrouver seule lui permit de faire un seul constat: elle n'avait jamais su faire un choix. Un bon choix. Et par dessus tout, elle ramenait toujours tout au passé, et le passé, justement c'est ce qui lui manquait à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait faire appel au fait que Daniel était mort, elle ne pouvait pas invoquer le fait qu'elle avait laissé Robin partir avec Marianne, elle ne pouvait rien dire pour se dédouaner car oui, toute cette situation, tout était de sa faute.

Même les photos dans les différents coin de la maison lui montrait que c'était bien elle qui avait fait toutes ces choses. C'était bien elle, enfin l'autre Regina, mais c'était elle quand même. Elle ne pouvait, malheureusement pour elle, pas nier le fait qu'elle se sentait incroyablement dans ce nouveau cocon, c'était comme si elle découvrait cette nouvelle partie de soi, comme si elle se découvrait elle même et ça, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus perturbant pour elle. Elle pensait ce connaitre. On n'est jamais plus honnête qu'avec soi-même, non?

Et bien, il semblerait que non. Elle ne pensait pas aimer toutes ces couleurs, et pourtant, elles sont douces à ses yeux. Elle avait même fait cette promesse à Emma de faire le premier pas vers elle lorsqu'elle rentrerait dans son monde. A quoi cela rimait? Deux jours avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être en couple avec celle qu'elle appelait encore Miss Swan.

**-Ne mens pas, **se réprimanda t'elle immédiatement, **ça t'avais peut-être traversé l'esprit... **Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, **un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

Regina sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. _Un rêve vachement réel tout de même. _Elle se souvient qu'elle lui en avait voulu. Voulu d'être aussi attirante, voulu d'être aussi gentille avec elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emma Swan soit à la fois celle qu'elle détestait le plus et celle qu'elle enviait le plus. A moins que ce ne soit le couple qu'elle formait avec Hook qu'elle enviait autant.

Regina entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**-C'est moi! **S'écria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. **Je peux entrer.**

**-Miss Lucas, y 'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que vous ne rentriez pas?**

**-Me tuer, mais je ne préfèrerais autant pas.**

La louve rejoignit Regina dans le salon, elle semblait avoir couru.

**-Je ne voulais pas m'incruster comme ça, **continua t'elle, **mais je crois que tu me remerciera.**

**-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma et Henry?**

**-Non, non rassure toi. C'est Robin, il est de retour.**

**-Robin?**

**-Oui, ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens pas, tu 'as foutu à a porte, et là, je viens de le croiser dans la rue. il te cherche.**

Regina sentit l'émotion lui prendre la gorge, chose que Ruby ne manqua pas.

**-Je sais que tu es allée avec Emma suite à cela, **murmura t'elle comme pour la conseiller, **tu crois que tu pourrais être toujours... Amoureuse de lui? C'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant et...**

Regina intégra toutes les informations, tout ne s'était pas passé comme chez elle de toute évidence.

**-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour retrouver notre monde, **continuait la louve tout en regardant attentivement la reine, **mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. décidément, c'était une manie dans cette ville.

**-Chérie! **S'écria Emma, **on a un invité pour toi!**

Sa voix était anormalement étrange, Régina ne releva même pas le surnom qu'elle lui affubla.

Il était là, avec elle, elle le sentait. Et enfin, il apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit, Emma était derrière lui, elle le laissait faire, elle ne voulait pas intervenir, mais l'inquiétude se dessinait sur son visage.L'homme se précipita dans les bras de Regina. Elle le laissa l'étreindre, il y avait le droit après tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre, non?

** -Qu'est ce que tu fais là? **Parvint-elle à articuler.

**-J'ai réussi Regina, j'ai... **Il se recula un instant et déglutit. **J'ai appris que tu étais avec Emma maintenant.**

Emma en profita pour prendre Regina par la taille.

**-En effet, **répondit Regina tout en faisant tout pour ignorer la main d'Emma sur son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin, partit, enfin. Emma l'aurait bien mit à la porte avant, mais de toute évidence, celui ci avait pleins de choses à raconter à Regina. Elle entendit le doux son de la porte se refermant et elle attrapa immédiatement la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci la repoussa plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Peut on passer une soirée sans drague, sans tout ça Emma? **Demanda Regina, exaspéré.

**-Quoi?**

**-J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu quand Robin était là. **

**-Oui, tu voulais quoi? Que j'attende patiemment qu'il me prenne ma femme.**

**-Je suis assez grande pour choisir!**

**-Oui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre ma douche.**

Emma n'attendit pas la réponse et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle était fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Toute cette comédie n'était pas du tout à son gout.

Regina fit les cent pas et attendit en se disant que c'était peut-être mieux pour Emma de rester seule. Elle avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir. Mais réfléchir pour qui et pour quoi? C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait sur elle pour que tout devienne compliqué. c'est comme s'il y avait pas de solution.

**-Tout va bien? **Questionna henry du haut de l'escalier. Le garçon avait prit soin de ne pas se montrer tout au long que Robin fut là.

**-Oui, oui...**

**-Man?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu vas retourner avec Robin?**

**-Je n'ai pas de programme défini.**

**-Je préfère Maman.**

Regina arqua un sourcil.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire? **Murmura t'elle.

Henry descendit les marches pour se retrouver à auteur de sa mère.

**-Je dis juste que si** **jamais tu veux sortir avec maman, je suis d'accord.**

**-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! **S'insurgea Regina.** Arrêtez tous avec ça! Je ne suis avec ta mère que pour une seule raison: toi et moi avons fait une erreur en écrivant.**

**-Et si ce n'était pas vraiment une erreur?**

**-Explique toi.**

**-Nous avons juste écrit que tu trouvais le bonheur donc peut-être qu'Emma est vraiment...**

**-Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase.**

**-Mais Man! Ce n'est pas grave d'être avec une femme!**

**-Je sais mon ange. ca n'a rien a voir avec ça.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu refuses de voir Emma comme plus qu'une amie.**

**-Henry, ta mère et moi on n'arrête pas de se crier dessus.**

**-Il y a aussi des bons moments!**

**-Oui bien sur. Mais nous ne somme pas du même monde. Elle, c'est la sauveuse, c'est une princesse et moi...**

**-Toi tu es une femme extraordinaire. En fait tu as juste peur de ne pas la mériter, **en conclut-il en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. **Tu n'es qu'une froussarde.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Tu m'as entendu, t'as juste la frousse. T'a peur que ma mère te dise non, et du coup, tu n'oses pas. Comme je te comprend. Donc en fait, tu l'ai...**

**-Non je sais ce que tu vas dire, **Regina le coupa immédiatement. Elle n'était même pas sure de savoir quel était son prénom. **mais... Je ne veux, je ne peux pas entendre ça pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Compris?**

L'enfant prit sa mère dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi mon grand.**

**-Je crois que tu devrais aller voir maman. Je l'ai entendu sortir de la douche mais c'est tout.**

Regina grommela mais se laissa entrainer au premier étage. Henry la poussa vers la porte puis alla dans sa chambre. Regina passa ses mains sur ses vêtements puis dans ses cheveux. henry ouvrit légèrement sa porte et lui fit les gros yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis toqua finalement. Aucune réponse.

**-Emma, est ce que je peux entrer?**

Toujours aucun réponse.

**-Emma?**

_Emma est ce que tu es en tenue décente pour que j'entre? Emma est ce que tu vas bien? Tu veux parler? _Et pourtant, c'était seulement son prénom qui sortait. Elle entra finalement doucement. Ne la voyant pas, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Après un nouvel instant d'hésitation, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle posa la main contre celle-ci. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le souffle de la blonde.

**-Emma je sais que tu es là.**

La brune attendit, en vain.

**-Emma, tu te souviens le jour où tu as ramené Marianne de la forêt enchanté? **Regina prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha un peu pus d la porte pour être sure qu'elle l'entende.** ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer. Tu es venue me voir, chez moi. Tu as attendu devant ma porte pour me parler, pour t'excuser et moi, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit. Tout comme tu es en train de le faire pour moi. Et je crois que je comprend désormais ce que tu as ressenti. Je sais qu'aucune excuse ne rattrapera mon comportement, j'en prend la responsabilité. Mais tout ceci est nouveau pour moi et l'idée d'être plus que... D'être quelqu'un de spécial à tes yeux m'effraie.**

**-Ah ouais? Parce que tu crois que l'idée d'avoir craqué pour la reine ne m'a pas effrayé aussi?**

Regina prit le temps de mesurer ce qu'elle allait dire, elle savait que cela avait toute son importance.

**-La véritable raison pour laquelle je t'en ai voulu, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas te voir heureuse sans que moi aussi je le sois. Tu étais avec Hook, tout se passait bien, et moi je me retrouvais seule à nouveau. C'est comme si tout me poussait vers...**

**-Moi.**

**-Emma je t'en supplie ne m'en veut pas.**

Elle l'entendit ricaner, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Toi, Regina Mills tu me supplie?**

**-C'est une façon de parler, **se justifia Regina tout en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Emma avait la serviette autour de sa taille, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux qui étaient enflés. Toute la tendresse qu'Emma vit dans le regard de Regina lui fit perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait en elle. C'était le même regard qu'avait eut sa femme le jour où elles s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, ce regard qui avait le don de la faire fondre. Regina ouvrit la bouche, elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, Emma se sentit soudainement regardée de haut en bas. Elle se ressaisit assez rapidement et maintint contre elle la serviette. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de sortir ainsi. Elle se sentit gênée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être. Sa femme l'avait vu dans des tenues beaucoup plus légères que celle-ci, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**-Ce qu'il y a en dessous vous intéresse mademoiselle Mills? **Dit elle en se redressant fièrement. **Parce que ... Ca peut s'arranger.**

**-Swan! Je ne tolèrerais pas de tromperie sous mon toit.**

La blonde fit un pas de plus vers Regina, déterminée.

**-De tromperie? Nous sommes mariées!**

**-Nous ne sommes pas mariées.**

**-Peut-être, mais toujours est il que tu hésites entre ce malotru de Robin, et ma magnifique personne, et ça, ca me rend hors de moi.**

**-Ta magnifique personne, hein?**

**-Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas à ton gout peut être?**

**-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.**

**-Peu importe, je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, **poursuit t'elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots par une tape sur l'épaule de Regina.

**-Tu es la personne qui m'énerve le plus au monde... Et je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été...**

**-Impardonnable.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Non c'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser aussi. Depuis que tu es arrivée, je n'ai peut-être pas été très compréhensive. Alors ma vieille, j'ai décidé de t'aider à rentrer chez toi.**

**-Je ne suis pas vieille. **S'offusqua Regina.

** -Tu as l'âge d'être ma grand mère et l'arrière grand mère d'Henry!**

**-Si c'est ta manière de me demander pardon, ce n'est vraiment pas réussi. **Regina planta son regard dans celui d'Emma, attendant une réaction de sa part.

**-Non j'en ai une bien meilleure. Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.**

Regina hésita.

**-Tu as peur? **S'amusa Emma.

**-Non.**

**-Alors pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils toujours ouvert?**

Regina grogna une réponse et ferma ses paupières. Emma la pria de n'ouvrir les yeux sous aucun prétexte et la brune sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle crut entendre la serviette tomber au sol. Elle voulut protester mais les mots se moururent dans sa gorge.

Emma prit chacune des mains de Regina et les posa délicatement sur ses hanches, sur sa peau. Regina se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se rapprocha. Elle se sentit rougir, son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il battait fort. Son estomac était noué et ne cessait de se retourner à chaque millimètres qu'Emma parcourait successivement. Elle voulut protester, mais cette fois, c'est sa volonté qui mourut dans son esprit. Elle lui laissa le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de ce corps qui était à sa merci. Ella laissa cette chaleur l'envahir et posa sa tête dans le creux du coup de Regina pour y déposer un baiser. Elle sentit ses mains monter le long de sons pour arriver en bas de sa nuque. Elle allait lentement, semblant découvrir ce corps. Est ce qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, est ce que cela lui déplaisait? Emma était incapable de le dire. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement. Les mains de Regina voulurent redescendre mais celle-ci se défila.

**-Je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions, **souffla Emma en récupérant sa serviette, **mais demande toi ce que tu veux vraiment, qui tu veux avoir à tes cotés tous les jours, dans tes bras et même... même dans ton lit. Parce que c'est aussi ca un couple et tu le sais. **

La porte de la salle de bain se referma. Regina ouvrit les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Regina était coincée dans ce monde parallèle, et Emma ne tarissait pas d'idées pour tenter de (re)séduire sa femme. Parfois, ces idées agaçaient la brune, parfois elles la faisaient sourire, mais le plus souvent, la reine ne savait comment agir. Quand elle repensait à toutes les tentatives de la blonde, son esprit était tiraillé. Il y avait d'un coté Emma qui faisait son impossible et Robin de l'autre. Et surtout en cette fin de journée, alors que Regina essayait de se détendre dans un bain chaud, son cerveau ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Tous ces souvenirs mis bout à bout…

Il y avait eu ce matin là, où Regina découvrit en se levant, un énorme bouquet de fleur posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha du bouquet, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, et caressa les pétales du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la blonde dans son dos, elle s'efforçât d'effacer le sourire niais gravé sur son visage.

« - **Elles te plaisent ?** Demanda la blonde en s'approchant.

**- Moui…** répondit la brune avec une moue dubitative, **se sont des fleurs, ça ne casse pas 3 pattes à un canard…**

**- Quoi ? Oh je t'en prie Gina elles sont magnifique non ? **

**- Certes… Mais c'est tellement cliché…** Cette remarque fit lever les yeux de la blonde

- **C'est peut-être cliché, mais les lys et les roses rouges… tes préférées ! Tu vois, je connais ma femme par cœur ! **

**- Mes goûts en matières de fleur ne sont pas extravagants, **pouffa la reine, **ça n'a rien d'un exploit !**

**- Tu es impossible ! Tu le sais ça ? Bref… Tu pourrais au moins remarquer l'exploit de m'être levée à l'aube pour être chez French à l'ouverture de sa boutique, pour que tu aies ces fleurs à ton réveil !**

**- C'est tout à fait vrai, je t'accorde au moins le fait que tu te sois levée très tôt… mais si c'est pour finir ta nuit affalée sur ton bureau au poste…** Emma lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche

- **Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne trouvera grâce à tes yeux !**

**- fu né vonc fa auffi… **devant le regard incrédule de la blonde, la reine roula des yeux et retira le doigt qui obstruait ses lèvres… **Tu n'es donc pas aussi idiote que je croyais!**

**- c'est dingue ce que tu peux être désagréable ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !**

**- Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas ?**

- **Bon, sur cette touche absolument romantique, je te laisse, je dois aller travailler !**

**- Ah ça, ça me surprends ! **

**- Même pas je réponds… A ce soir,** fit Emma en embrassant chastement la reine qui n'eut pas le temps d'y réagir… **Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime ! »**

Regina resta plantée là un petit moment. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ce n'était pas le comportement de la sauveuse qui l'énervait, non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était le sourire béat qui ne voulait pas disparaitre de ses lèvres. C'était ainsi depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, et elle se maudissait énormément intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se controler.

Et puis il y avait eu aussi cet après-midi là. Regina était à la mairie, elle se noyait sous la paperasse lorsque qu'elle entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Surprise, elle se dirigeât vers le bruit, et quel fût son étonnement quand elle aperçut des ballons en forme de cœur flotter devant sa fenêtre. Emma était en bas et elle jetait des cailloux dans les fenêtres. La brune eut juste le temps d'en éviter un en ouvrant.

« **- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?** Demandât-elle à la blonde en se penchant pour mieux la voir**. Et c'est quoi ça ?** En désignant les ballons qui flottaient devant son visage.

- **C'est une preuve d'amour !**

**- Des ballons ? Sérieusement ? **

**- Quoi, ça te plait pas ? **

**- C'est ridicule Emma ! Je n'ai plus 15 ans !** »

Elle claqua la fenêtre et se réinstalla à son bureau pour tenter de travailler. Là, elle était vraiment en colère.

Pour se rattraper, Emma laissa passer une semaine sans tentative de séduction. Et un jour, elle passa chercher sa femme à midi à son bureau. Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix de la suivre. Arrivées à destination, Regina dût bien avouer que la sauveuse avait réussi à se rattraper. Dans un petit coin ensoleillé de la forêt, Emma avait installé une couverture dans l'herbe. Un repas avait été préparé avec soin par Granny. Le cadre était idyllique, et la blonde se montrait vraiment charmante, voir charmeuse. Pour une fois, Regina n'eut pas l'impression qu'Emma ait été coaché par henry ou la fée bleue pour organiser tout cela.

« **- Est-ce que ça te plait ?**

**- Je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux que les ballons ! **

Le repas se déroula dans un silence relativement apaisant. Elles appréciaient la chaleur, l'endroit et le pique-nique qui avaient presque des allures de vacances. De temps en temps, elles parlaient, de tout et de rien et Regina riait à presque toutes les plaisanteries d'Emma. Après manger, la brune se sentait tellement bien, qu'elle se laissa entrainer par Emma qui l'allongeât pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses jambes. Au bout d'un certain temps à se laisser caresser les cheveux, Regina regarda sa montre et signifiât qu'elle allait bientôt retourner travailler.

« - **Ce pique-nique t'as fait plaisir ?**

**- Oui beaucoup, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de romantisme. **Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

**- c'est toi qui m'as tout appris dans ce domaine !** répondit Emma en se moquant

- **Cela m'étonnerait fortement !** Pouffa Regina. **Mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci. C'était très agréable, et tu arrivais à point nommé, j'avais faim ! **

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les doigts d'Emma quittèrent les cheveux de Regina pour se diriger dans son décolleté et la blonde prit sa voix la plus suave

- **Moi aussi j'ai très faim !**

La reine se redressa d'un coup, et jeta un regard noir à Emma, qui n'en menait pas large

**- Swan !**

**- Je suis désolée Regina, vraiment…**

**- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâche toujours tout ? **Cria celle-ci avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette !

- **Et merde ! »**

Les 5 jours suivants furent très froids entre les deux femmes. Regina n'adressait plus la parole à Emma, sauf pour des remarques ou des reproches. La blonde quant à elle, n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le sixième soir, tout failli basculer. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et Emma n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle était injoignable. Regina avait bien tenté de s'endormir, de faire semblant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire mais, bien malgré elle, elle s'angoissait. Elle était en colère contre Emma, mais surtout en colère contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, ne voulait pas montrer son attachement pour cette blonde agaçante et encore moins montrer à quel point elle était inquiète pour elle. Mais c'est exactement tout ce qu'elle montrait en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, puis dans le bureau et de nouveau dans la cuisine… Elle hésita maintes et maintes fois à appeler du renfort, mais sa main raccrocha le téléphone aussi de fois qu'il le décrocha. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand enfin, elle entendit la porte d'entrée. En voyant de la lumière, Emma se dirigeât directement vers la cuisine, et y trouva Regina. Elle aurait dû immédiatement remarquer la colère et la peur dans les yeux de la brune, mais son taux d'alcoolémie lui fit juste remarquer à quel point sa femme était sexy en nuisette.

« **- Heeeey mon amour ! kess tu fait encore debout a c't'heure-ci ?** Elle se tenait difficilement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- **Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? J'ét… Henry était très inquiet !**

**- Houlaaaaa, crie pas si fort steplait ! **

**- Tu es complètement ivre !**

**- Bingo Captaine Obvious !** Elle tituba jusqu'à Regina

- **Ne m'approche pas !**

**- J'vais m'gêner !** Elle prit la brune dans ses bras très tendrement et celle-ci se perdit quelques secondes dans son étreinte, puis elle la repoussa… **steplait Gina, j'ai juste besoin d'un câlin !**

- **Non, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une bonne douche, te brosser les dents et peut-être même un café !**

**- Tu sais que tu es super sexy quand t'es colère ! **

**- Miss Swan !**

**- Oh ouiiiiii, continue mon amour, j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça avant qu'on fasse l'amour…**

**- Pardon ? Tu y songe sérieusement ?**

**- Le plus sérieusement du monde ! **

**- Si c'est encore un moyen de me séduire, tu t'y prends très mal !**

**- Oh et puis merde à la fin ! T'es ma femme, j'ai envie de toi un point c'est tout ! Allez vient par là !**

Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait vu venir, mais pourtant ce bruit significatif avait retentit dans tout le manoir. C'est quand elle vit Emma se tenir la joue, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes aux yeux et une emprunte de doigts rouge vif sur son visage, que Regina réalisa qu'elle l'avait giflée. Pendant un quart de seconde elle regretta son geste, puis se ressaisit en lançant un regard froid à Emma, qui n'avait plus bougé.

« **- Je t'interdit de m'approcher quand tu es dans cet état, je t'interdit de me parler tant que tu seras sous l'effet de l'alcool ! Je ne suis pas un objet…** puis des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues… **si ta Regina s'est laissé séduire dans ces conditions c'est qu'elle n'a plus de souvenir de son premier mariage ! »**

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Quand Emma sortit de sa torpeur quelques secondes plus tard elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis elle réalisa les paroles de la brune. Cette gifle magistrale avait au moins eut le mérite de la faire dessaouler. Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la chambre de Regina. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle prit la liberté d'entrée. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La femme qu'elle aimait était recroquevillée sous sa couverture et visiblement, elle pleurait à chaude larme. Emma s'approcha doucement, mais la brune lui intima l'ordre de sortir.

« - **Regina, je…**

**- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler tant que tu serais ivre !**

**- Oh crois-moi, la gifle que tu m'as administrée m'a remis les idées bien en place !** La brune allait répliquer mais Emma reprit aussi vite. **Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as bien fait, je la méritais ! **

**- Je le sais, maintenant laisse moi !**

**- Non, pas avant de m'être excusée… je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… je… je sais même pas quoi dire tellement c'est…**

**- Et bien ne dis rien et sors de ma chambre !**

- **Je t'en pris Regina, pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas… je… tu pleures à cause de moi et crois moi, rien que ça, ça me puni à un point que tu n'imagine même pas…** elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la brune, qui s'était assise sur son lit et avait plus ou moins séché ses larmes

- **Je ne sais pas si je peux pardonner ça Emma, pas maintenant en tout cas…**

**- Je sais et je comprends. Je veux juste essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi… je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais au moins de m'écouter… s'il te plait… **la brune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. **Merci… j'ai bu ce soir, parce que je voulais juste essayer d'oublier cette situation, au moins pour une nuit… c'est tellement dur pour moi… tu es là, mais ce n'est pas toi… je vois ma femme, la personne que j'aime, que j'ai épousé… celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie… elle est là, à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas elle… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, te désirer… c'est plus fort que moi mais j'ai envie de toi, te toucher, t'embrasser, te caresser… tu me manque… dormir dans tes bras, tenir ta main, te voir me sourire, t'entendre me murmurer des mots tendre… mais je dois essayer de ne pas te montrer tout ça parce que… même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là, que je serais assez forte pour deux quoiqu'il arrive… mais c'est difficile… mais je te promet que je vais me rattraper… je serait forte… **

- **Je te demande pas d'être forte pour deux Emma… je voudrais m'excuser moi aussi… pas pour la gifle, c'était largement mérité… mais… c'est vrai que je passe mon temps à me plaindre, à te dire que je ne suis pas la Regina que tu connais, que c'est dur pour moi… et je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait l'être aussi pour toi… tu avais une épouse amoureuse, tu vivais une vie heureuse tu était épanouie auprès de cette… guimauve… et du jour au lendemain tu te retrouve avec sa jumelle satanique… cette situation est difficile pour nous trois… Henry en souffre aussi et ça c'est insurmontable pour moi… je vais essayer de faire efforts… mais promet moi de ne plus jamais rentrer dans cet état, et encore moins d'essayer de me forcer…**

**- Je sais et je te promets que plus jamais tu ne vivras ça… et merci…**

- **Et une dernière chose, je sais que tu essaies de me séduire pour que je puisse rentrer en me dirigeant vers Emma pour lui déclarer ma flamme mais… Ne vas pas trop loin, ne pousse pas trop… puisque nous sommes dans la confidence, je dois t'avouer que quelque fois… j'ai failli craquer… mais je ne veux pas que tu trompe ta femme, car je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne te le pardonnera pas et, je ne pourrais plus regarder mon Emma en face si je couche avec toi… ça peut paraitre idiot mais…**

**- Non, je comprends et d'accord, j'essaierai de te montrer l'étendue de mon romantisme en essayant de ne pas aller trop loin…je sais que je vais abuser mais… aurais-je juste le droit à un baiser ? Juste un tout petit moment de tendresse ou je pourrais croire quelques secondes que tout va bien…**

**- Approche… **»

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Emma prit tendrement le visage de la brune entre ses mains. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes. C'était tendre et remplit d'amour. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Emma retrouva sa femme, elle nageait en plein bonheur. Regina quant à elle, tomba irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans son monde le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles échangèrent un sourire affectueux puis Emma souhaita bonne nuit en regagnant sa chambre. Ce soir là, Regina s'endormit paisiblement pour la première depuis 1 mois…

…Tous ces souvenirs mis bout à bout, oui, si elle écoutait son cœur, elle serait actuellement dans les bras d'Emma, car elle devait bien l'avouer, personne n'avait jamais mit tant d'ardeur à vouloir la séduire et cela fonctionnait, mais Regina écoutait sa raison qui elle, lui criait de ne rien faire avec cette Emma, car elle ne lui était pas destinée, pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alors, on est pardonnée?**

**Et en cette journée bien triste pour la france: s bmabelle et moi le crions bien fort, #Nous sommes Charlie! Et vive la liberté d'expression!**


	5. retour vers le futur

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Retour à la normale normalement niveau publication car nos partiels (et les fêtes!) sont passés!**

**Quelqu'un a fait remarquer qu'on faisait des fautes de frappe en guest, et oui, on n'est pas parfaites, ce n'est pas faute de se relire, donc j'espère que ca ne vous empeche pas la bonne compréhension du texte.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui mettent des reviews et qui nous mette en favoris / follow et bonne lecture à vous!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait trop longtemps que la situation stagnait. Ni Regina ni Emma ne le supportait d'avantage. Emma essayait de faire des efforts, d'être patiente, de laisser du temps et de l'espace à Regina, mais c'était compliqué. Sa femme lui manquait cruellement, et l'avoir sous son nez tous les jours ne l'aidait pas. Elle voulait la toucher, l'embrasser ou juste la prendre dans ses bras. Parfois, lorsqu'elles faisaient à manger ou autre chose à deux, ça arrivait qu'elles se frôlent ou se bousculent, et le moindre contact provoquait des décharges électriques dans tout l'être de la blonde. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la même réaction se produisait pour Regina.  
>En effet, Regina avait du mal à rester insensible au charme du shérif. Après tous ce temps à vivre aux côtés d'Emma, la reine avait découvert une jeune femme sensible, qui se cache parfois derrière son humour, mais aussi une jeune femme attirante. Regina se surprenait à l'observer lorsqu'elle faisait du sport ou du bricolage. Et voir ses muscles finement dessinés rouler sous la peau fine et blanche… dans ces moments, une chaleur agréable s'emparait de son bas ventre. Elle chassait tant bien que mal ses idées mal placées, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle était aussi troublée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait face aux réactions d'Emma. Elle voyait bien que la blonde souffrait terriblement de cette situation et la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Parfois, elle avait envie de prendre la sauveuse dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle se ravisait bien vite. Elle voyait aussi les moments où Emma oubliait pendant quelques secondes qu'elle n'était pas avec sa femme, puis lorsqu'elle se rappelait, la tristesse se lisait tellement dans ses yeux que Regina se sentait coupable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution très vite. Mais elle avait beau chercher, avec Henry ou seule de son côté. Rien, absolument rien ne lui disait comment remettre les choses en ordre. La brune n'en dormait quasiment pas, et les seules fois où elle y arrivait, c'était pour être encore plus fatiguée.<p>

Une nuit, alors qu'Emma peinait à s'endormir, elle entendit des cris provenir de la chambre de la brune. Elle s'y précipita sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, son sang se glaça à la vue de sa femme. Celle-ci était visiblement prise dans un cauchemar horrible, elle transpirait, s'agitait, pleurait, criait… Emma alla à son chevet, et lui caressa le visage en murmurant des mots tendre pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Regina se redressa vivement, puis voyant le visage inquiet de la blonde, l'angoisse ne la quitta pas.

« **- Henry ? Où est Henry ?  
>- Hey, relax ma puce, Henry va bien, il dort dans sa chambre.<br>- Tu es sûre ? Il va bien ?  
>- Bien sûr, tu as juste fais un cauchemar<br>- Oh… D'accord… merci…  
>- Tu veux en parler ?<br>- Non !  
>- Ok… je te laisse te rendormir alors.<br>- Attends… il… il a mangé le chausson et…  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un cauchemar…<br>- Cette fois, tu n'arrivais pas à le réveiller…** Des sanglots prirent la reine  
>- <strong>Regina, calme toi…<strong> elle lui caressa le dos en la berçant  
><strong>- Il est mort… j'ai tué notre fils… oh mon dieu Emma !<br>- Hey, regarde-moi Gina…** Elle prit son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Henry va bien. Notre fils à 14 ans maintenant, et je te jure qu'il va bien. **Elle essuya les dernière larmes qui sillonnaient le visage da sa brune… **ok, ça va ?  
>- Oui, merci… je…merci<br>- Je t'en prie, toujours là pour toi ! Bon, il faut que tu te rendormes, je vais te laisser.  
><strong>- **D'accord… Bonne nuit  
>- Bonne nuit,<strong> Emma se leva mais fût retenue par le bras, **un problème ?  
>- Non…oui…je…je me demandais si tu pouvais rester ? Juste un peu…<br>- Bien sûr.** »

Emma s'allongea à la place qui était sienne en temps normal. Regina vint se caler dans ses bras et la blonde ne se fit pas prier pour l'étreindre. Emma enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noir pour en sentir le parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Regina elle, savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais étrangement, elle se sentait à sa place dans les bras du shérif. Comme si ces bras étaient faits pour elle. Alors elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pourrait peut-être se laisser aller. Elle devrait remettre les choses au clair dès le lendemain, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquo. Mais pour l'instant, elle profita au maximum de cette étreinte salvatrice. Demain serait un autre jour, pour l'heure, elles voulaient juste du réconfort, de la chaleur et toute la douceur qu'elles pouvaient se donner. Elles s'endormirent paisiblement, sans jamais se lâcher de la nuit. Sans se douter à quel point le jour suivant allait changer leur vie.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Emma constata qu'elle était seule. Tant pis, se dit-elle, elle avait quand même passé une très belle nuit la mairesse contre elle. Pour elle c'était une journée comme les autres qui s'annonçait. Elle espèrerait encore que la reine trouve le moyen de lui rendre son épouse. Une fois douchée puis habillée, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jusque-là, une journée qui débutait de façon des plus banales. Mais dès qu'elle eut franchi l'entrée de la cuisine, elle comprit au regard de Regina, que quelque chose se passait. En effet, celle-ci n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle ouvrait puis fermait la bouche, sans oser prononcer un mot. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise et se posait énormément de questions. Après quelques minutes de patience, Emma n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas Regina ?  
>- Non, ça va !<strong> Elle répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
>- <strong>Je vois bien que non, dis-moi ce qui se passe !<br>- Je… Ecoute, pour cette nuit… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Je n'allais pas bien, et tu étais là. Merci encore, mais ne crois pas que cela va nous mener plus loin !  
>- Mais enfin, <strong>Emma leva les yeux au ciel, **je le sais…  
>- Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Il faut que ce soit clair !<br>- C'était déjà très clair, je te remercie ! Pas la peine de m'agresser au réveil ! On a juste dormi ensemble Regina, on a pas couché ensemble bordel ! Juste dormi !  
>- Je suis désolée Emma, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que cette nuit signifiait autre chose, ou un après…<br>- Merde ! C'est dingue le don que tu as pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur !  
>- Je te promets d'essayer de trouver une solution pour…<br>- Ouais ce serait bien ! J'aimerai récupérer ma femme ! J'en ai marre de vivre avec une schizophrène doublée d'une sociopathe !  
>- Emma !<br>- Je vais bosser ! Ne m'attends pour le diner** ! »

La blonde claqua la porte en partant. Regina ne lui en voulait pas, ou peut-être un peu pour les insultes, mais elle la comprenait. Après tout, Regina l'avait presque agressée alors qu'elle ne demandait rien et ne semblait pas vouloir demander plus que ce qu'elle avait eu cette nuit. Mais la brune avait paniqué en se réveillant, toujours blottie dans les bras de la blonde. Elle avait peur que celle-ci espère plus. Elle avait tellement stressé pour choisir les bons mots, que quand elle avait vu la blonde, tout son courage partis en fumée. Elle paniquait parce qu'elle en revanche, avait failli se laisser aller le matin. Voir Emma si paisible, en petite tenue sous son propre corps. Cette chaleur dans le bas ventre était revenue. Elle se surprit même à caresser le ventre nu, à vouloir explorer ce corps avec sa bouche… elle avait pris une douche froide en se levant, et depuis elle paniquait. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, elle le savait. Alors elle voulait être claire avec Emma, espérant que celle-ci ne l'approcherait plus et qu'elle elle arriverait à tenir le choc. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à sa propre réaction qui avait déclenché la colère d'Emma.

Emma ne rentra pas ce soir-là, ni les trois jours qui suivirent. Henry ne posa pas de questions. Et Regina souffrait d'un manque qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Emma faisait tout pour éviter la brune. Elle avait même chargé David de déposer ses rapports à la mairie. Celui-ci se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, puis qu'il retrouvait sa fille tous les matins, endormie dans une des cellules du poste. Après en avoir parlé à Snow, il avait juste proposé à sa fille de récupérer son ancienne chambre, le temps que cela se calme. Emma lui avait promis d'y réfléchir. Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle reçut un énième texto de Regina.  
><em>« Emma, s'il te plait, réponds moi. Je sais que tu es en colère et je le comprends, mais ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que les choses vont aller mieux. Reviens s'il te plait !<em> »  
>Elle arriva au manoir avant Regina. Elle se servit une bière, puis se posa au salon pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre ainsi, ça c'était une certitude. Avoir une boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, se sentir de trop dans sa propre maison, cela lui était insupportable. Alors elle prépara mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire en attendant que le maire rentre du travail.<p>

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Regina aperçut la petite coccinelle. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du manoir et fût soulagée de constater qu'Emma l'y attendait.

« - **Emma, tu es rentrée !** Elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'Emma prit la parole.  
>- <strong>Oui, mais juste pour parler, ou t'annoncer quelque chose du moins…<br>- Oh… **Regina aperçut un sac de voyage posé à l'entrée du salon. **Ecoutes Emma, je suis désolée pour l'autres jour, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi c'était…  
>- En effet tu n'aurais pas dû, c'était stupide et injustifié. Je veux aussi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas une schizophrène doublée d'une sociopathe.<br>- Merci… Mais tu n'es pas obligée de partir…  
>- Si ! Ecoute, je peux plus, j'y arrive plus, je vais finir par faire une bêtise.<br>- Non, je suis sûre qu'on peut...  
>- On ne peut rien Regina ! <strong>Cette phrase fit autant de mal à Emma de la dire, qu'à Regina de l'entendre.** C'est trop difficile pour moi, j'abandonne. J'espère vraiment que tu vas vite trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses… En attendant je vais retourner chez mes parents, désolée… »**

Puis Emma prit la direction de la sortie. C'est alors que le cerveau de Regina se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle aimait la présence d'Emma, ses gestes, ses sourires, sa voix, ses plaisanteries, ses silences… tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle ne le supporterait pas. Que faire ? Et quand elle entendit la porte du manoir se refermer sur Emma, elle ne réfléchit plus et couru. Elle rattrapa Emma dans l'allée, alors que celle-ci allait s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle prit son bras elle l'obligeât à se retourner.

« - **Attends Emma, s'il te plait !  
>- Attendre quoi ?<br>- Tu ne peux pas partir !  
>- Et pourquoi ?<strong> La reine n'arrivait pas à formuler le fond de sa pensée correctement, et face à son silence, Emma dégageât son bras. **Tu vois, aucune raison pour que je reste.  
>- Je t'aime ! »<strong>

Emma écarquilla les yeux autant que Regina, surprise elle-même par sa propre franchise. Mais tout lui semblait clair à présent. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle était amoureuse. Alors peut-être qu'elle avait fait une faute en écrivant dans ce livre, mais peut-être que c'était sa réalité ici. Peut-être que sa vie était passée en accéléré pour qu'elle se retrouve ici et maintenant. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, de son amour pour cette petite blonde agaçante. Alors advienne que pourra, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

« - **Je te demande pardon ?  
>- Je…je t'aime Emma !<br>- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… Tu es sûre ?  
>- Oui, je n'ai jamais était aussi sûre de ma vie !<strong> répondit-elle un sourire radieux sur le visage. »

Emma s'approcha alors, prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, et elles fermèrent la distance les séparant. Dès que les lèvres entrèrent en contact, Regina se sentit enfin complète, à sa vraie place, celle qu'elle avait toujours cherchée. Lorsqu'elle accepta enfin ses sentiments, un halo de lumière se dégagea des deux femmes unies et une onde de magie traversa la ville.

SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ

« **- Maman ! Maman réveille-toi ! Maman, si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant on va être en retard ! »**

Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux, alors qu'henry la secouait gentiment. Lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle fût réveillée d'un coup. Elle était chez elle, dans son bureau plus exactement, et aux courbatures qu'elle ressentait, elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle y avait passé la nuit. Elle tenta de faire le tri dans sa tête, mais elle ne se souvenait décidément pas de comment elle avait pu arriver ici.

Henry la regardait curieusement.

« - **Ca va maman ?  
>- Oui, je crois ? <strong>Murmura Regina, **Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- Et ben, je dirais qu'à force de réfléchir à ce que tu allais écrire dans ce livre, tu as fini par t'endormir sur ton bureau !<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ?  
>- Euh… Hier soir, quand je suis allé me coucher, c'est ici que je t'ai laissé… pourquoi ?<br>- Hier soir ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ? Hier soir ? Tu es sûr ?  
>- Mais oui enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Tu es bizarre !<br>- Ce qu'il y a ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée figure toi ! Mais c'est impossible que ce ne soit qu'un rêve !  
>- De quoi tu parles ? Quel rêve ? <strong>

Regina soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Si cela avait été un rêve, ca ressemblait fortement à un cauchemar.**  
>- Allons préparer le petit déjeuner, je vais t'expliquer !<strong> »

Henry et sa mère se rendirent donc à la cuisine. Regina ne savait comment réagir. Henry, quant à lui, avait hate d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à lui raconter, s'imaginant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la solution à son problème. Seulement, lorsqu'elle commença son récit, Henry comprit que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle mentionna Emma, les mois de cohabitation, les tentatives de séduction de la blonde, son attachement et enfin son aveu. Regina n'était pas du genre à se confier autant, mais s'il y avait bien une personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance, c'était son fils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il approuve, elle ne voulait juste pas être jugée. Henry intégra les informations et lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

**-Désolé, **murmura Regina après un instant de silence, **je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire tout ça...**

**-Tu plaisantes? **S'exclama Henry, **je suis tellement content pour toi, c'est vraiment génial, ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus besoin d'écrire ta fin heureuse!**

Henry se leva d'un coup, excité. Il prit immédiatement la main de sa mère pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

**-Il faut absolument que tu lui dises!**

**-Henry attend, s'il te plait...**

**-M'man, tu as déjà trop attendu, il faut vraiment que tu y ailles.**

Regina le stoppa d'un signe de la main.

**-Mais c'est... **La reine hésita, **c'est de ta mère dont on parles, ca ne te ... gènes pas?**

**-Ca ne me regardes pas, ca, c'est ta vie. Toi même tu m'as dit qu'elle t'aimait et je veux seulement que vous soyez heureuse.**

**-Quand est ce que tu es devenu si...**

**-Si grand? Si beau? Si intelligent?**

**-Cachez ce sourire satisfait sur votre visage jeune homme. Tu passes trop de temps avec Charmant. **

**-Je te ferais penser à le remercier.**

**-Plutôt mourir.**

Henry sourit, il aimait voir sa mère enthousiaste, ses yeux pétiller par la perspective d'être heureuse, enfin.

**-Attend henry, je veux... Faire les choses bien.**

Regina prit un instant pour lui écrire une liste sur un bout de papier.

**-Tiens, **lui dit-elle, **trouve moi tout ça si tu peux.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux des...?**

**-Chut Henry, pas de questions s'il te plait.**

**-D'accord, c'est la suite de la mission Mangouste alors?**

**-Oui! Je vais prendre une douche et je vais voir Emma.**

Henry hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna pour voir sa mère monter rapidement les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si impatiente et son cœur s'emplit de bonheur. Oui, c'était définitivement la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voila, j'espère que ca vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis!**

**J'en profite pour remercier les guests puisque je ne peux pas le faire en pv!**

**A la semaine prochaine! :)**

**S-bmabelle et Atta2**


	6. un rendez vous galant?

**Bonjour et milles excuses à tous!**

**Plus de promesse pour les prochains chapitres, seulement celle qu'on finira cette fanfic!**

**Disons que s-bmabelle et moi jonglons entre la faculté et le boulot donc pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour écrire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent en favoris et follow, et aux reviewers!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma alla au commissariat comme tous les jours de la semaine. Elle reçu un message d'Henry sur le chemin. _Coucou m'man! On est rentrés! Maman a trouvé le moyen de récrire l'histoire. On t'expliquera._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta Hook qui sortait précipitamment du commissariat.

**-Qu'est ce qui... **Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que David la bouscula à son tour.

** -Emma! **S'exclama t'il, **je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait cette fois, mais elle est vraiment en colère.**

Ne comprenant toujours, elle entra machinalement dans ce commissariat. Elle y découvrit Regina, assise sur son bureau, parfaitement calme.

**-Miss Swan, je vous attendais.**

**-Je vois ça, vous avez fait fuir tout le monde. Qu'est ce que vous avez? Vos règles?**

**-C'est d'un raffiné...**

**-Personne ne vous a obligé à venir retourner le commissariat.**

Le vouvoiement utilisé par la blonde lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait, mine de rien, prit l'habitude d'être plus familière avec celle-ci et elle devait avouer qu'elle sentit une pointe de rancœur monter en elle.

**-Nous ne sommes pas mariées, je fais ce qu'il me plait.**

**-Non, nous ne le sommes pas, **s'amusa Emma tout en enlevant sa veste, **et vous ne risquez d'attirer personne si vous leur parlez à tous comme ça.**

**-Parce que vous estimez que vous êtes plus douée? Ramener ce coureur de jupon de pirate dans son lit n'a rien d'un exploit.**

Regina ancra son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle put y voir de l'anxiété mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant... De l'attachement? Elle secoua la tête, elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce rôle de rêve et à cette Emma qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulez? **lui demanda finalement Emma, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose sur Robin.

**-Je vous donne votre journée.**

**-Et qu'est ce que cela va me couter?**

**-Un repas, avec moi, ce soir. 19h, ne soyez pas en retard. **Regina descendit du bureau en disant cela puis elle avait quitté les lieux sans attendre la réponse du Shérif.

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de digérer ce qu'elle avait dit que la reine avait déjà disparut. Elle pensa très fort qu'elle la détestait, et pourtant, c'était un sourire qui se mit sur son visage. Elle tenta vainement de se convaincre que cela ne signifiait rien mais son cœur était gonflé par quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Snow regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé de la journée, l'une aussi occupée que l'autre. Emma avait essayé de parler plusieurs fois à Henry mais celui-ci prétexta des devoirs pour se défiler. Elle profiterait du fait d'être chez Regina pour lui parler de cette histoire de réécriture. Depuis que la blonde était rentrée, elle était bien agitée et jetait désespérément sur le canapé chaque vêtement qu'elle ne voulait pas.

**-J'espère que tu comptes ranger tout ça après, **murmura t'elle pour entamer la discussion, maintenant que le petit Neal s'était endormi.

**-Oui, bien sur, **lui répondit-elle rapidement en mettant un haut blanc sur elle, **comment je suis avec ça?**

**-Très bien... Ma fille aurait-elle un rendez vous galant?**

Emma se figea puis récupéra tous les vêtements qu'elle avait jetés.

**-Non j'ai... **La blonde prit le temps de réfléchir, **je voulais juste être un peu classe, j'ai rendez vous tout à l'heure.**

**-Ah oui? **S'amusa Snow, **Et avec qui? Hook?**

Emma ricana puis enfila le vêtement qu'elle avait choisi en tout premier. Son préféré. Elle attrapa son blouson.

**-Je vais voir Regina, **continua t'elle, **à plus tard.**

**-Emma attend!**

**-Oui?**

**-Est ce que... Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler?**

**-De quoi crois tu qu'on devrait parler?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Regina et toi êtes devenu plus proche et peut-être que tu aimerais qu'on parle de tout ça.**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

**-Où veux-tu en venir?**

**-Toi et elle. Vous...**

**-On en parlera plus tard.**

**-Tu voudras?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Oui... **Emma sourit faiblement, elles savaient toutes les deux de quoi elles parlaient, ou du moins, chacune le supposait, mais Emma ne voulait pas se précipiter, pas maintenant. **Je peux y aller ?**

**- Vas-y.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma s'attendait à trouver une Regina toute pimpante, maquillée et habillée avec soin, comme à son habitude. Au lieu de cela, elle la trouva habillée plus simplement, sans fioriture, juste une tenue que pourrait mettre n'importe quel être humain. Bien sur, cela lui allait merveilleusement bien c'était aussi surprenant pour la blonde, qui hésita à entrer. Elle portait simplement un top et un jean, basique mais efficace. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit attirant, mais Emma ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son top blanc était légèrement transparent. Pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son trouble, elle entra dans le manoir.

**-Henry n'est pas là? **Demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de trouver un petit moment pour se remettre les idées en place.

**-Non, il est avec ta mère.**

**-Ma mère?**

**-Oui, je me suis dit qu'il était important qu'on se voit toutes les deux.**

Regina s'approcha un peu plus que de coutume d'Emma.

**-Je peux?**

**-Pa...Pardon? **Bégaya Emma, perturbée par un comportement si étrange.

**-Votre manteau, je peux vous en débarrasser.**

**-Oui bien sur.**

Elle le retira rapidement avant de se frictionner le bras, mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de dire des choses, de se sentir bien, mais cette situation lui semblait improbable.

**-Tu es très élégante Emma.**

**-Oh ce n'est rien, **se défendit elle, **j'ai pris ce qu'il me passait sous la main.**

Regina sourit, elle savait que cela était faux, elle avait pu le remarquer, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle sentit la pression monter d'un cran. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi nerveuse avec seulement ce bout de femme en face d'elle.

**-Henry m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé une solution pour réécrire l'histoire alors? **Continua Emma.

**-Oui, c'est exact, **répondit elle calmement,** un verre?**

**-Oui, avec plaisir.**

Regina l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine, calmement. Emma put constater qu'elle n'était pas pressée. Elle l'avait réellement invité juste pour la voir. Les pièces semblaient pus chaleureuses qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était définitif quelque chose avait changé.

**-Donc, alors, quel est cette solution miracle?**

**-Es tu sure de vouloir commencer par ça?**

**-Je ne sais pas, **Emma était décontenancée, **ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là?**

Emma nota le tutoiement. De plus en plus bizarre, mais cela lui plaisait. Ce coté mystérieux de la Reine l'avait toujours attiré.

**-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas envisagé de le faire si directement... **

**-On peut parler d'autres choses avant si tu veux, comme oh! Tu as vu comme il fait frais en ce moment, c'est vraiment énervant, vivement le beau temps!**

**-Non! D'accord, on va éviter les sujets bateau alors.**

**-Merci. **Emma la vit sourire en coin.

Un être humain normal, Regina est simplement un être humain normal, avec ses désirs, ses envies et ses colères. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé du salon.

-**Où en es-tu de ta relation avec Hook? **Lâcha Regina non sans une gêne certaine.

**-Ouah, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à commencer à parler de ce sujet directement.**

**-Ca va si mal que ça? **S'amusa Regina.

**-Est ce que je te demande comment ca va avec Robin?**

A peine les mots étaient ils sorti de sa bouche, qu'Emma les regrettaient déjà. C'est comme si elle lui demandait comment ça allait avec son père ou sa mère. Regina la regarda intensément, les yeux brillants.

**-Il n'est pas fait pour toi, **dit Regina.

**-Robin n'était pas fait pour toi non plus.**

**-Il était gentil.**

**-Oui mais trop...**

**-Je sais. **Sourit la brune, **Mais il me plaisait et c'était ... agréable.**

Emma prit du recul un instant. Était-elle vraiment en train de parler de ca avec la mairesse. Insensé.

**-Manger un hamburger est agréable, **continua la blonde, **être amoureux ca doit être explosif.**

**-Je ne suis pas du genre explosif.**

**-Du moins pas pour les relations amoureuses alors!**

**-Ah! C'est de bonne guerre, je te l'accorde.**

Regina sembla tout à coup très intéressée par le fond de son verre, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

**- Ca va Regina?**

**-Oui, je... Tout se passe bien alors avec le pirate.**

**-Mauvaise manière de changer de sujet.**

**-Justement c'est là tout le sujet.**

**-Tu m'expliques?**

Maintenant que Regina avait la blonde devant elle, elle sentait que tout cela était ridicule. Elle et cette décolorée, en couple? Impossible!

**-Pourquoi je suis là Regina?**

**-Je... Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont je pourrais te dire de venir et j'ai... j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi.**

Regina était fuyante, elle la sentait hésitante, tout ce qui n'était pas associé d'ordinaire à Regina.

**-Je suis un peu paumée là en fait, **murmura Emma, **qu'est ce que je fais là?**

**- Laisse-moi rassembler mes idées.**

**-Régina, que se passe-t-il? Je ne suis pas là juste pour boire un verre avec toi, nous sommes d'accord?**

**-Et alors? Même si c'était le cas, cela te déplairait? **S'emporta-t-elle.

Emma fut décontenancée par sa réplique, elle ne s'y attendait pas et cela lui plut.

**-Si tu voulais un rancard avec moi, suffisait de me le demander, **marmonna t'elle en souriant malgré elle.

Elle adorait la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était sa manière à elle de se défendre quelque part.

**-Je ne donne jamais de rancard.**

**-Non tu les mets dans ton lit directement?**

**-Tu devrais le savoir.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Je... **Regina soupira et respira un grand coup. **Viens t'asseoir. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.**

Emma était intriguée et s'exécuta.

**-Tu te souviens quand Henry t'avais dit que j'étais la méchante sorcière et que les contes de fées existait, tu ne voulais pas y croire?**

**-Oui...**

**-Ce que je vais te dire est aussi bizarre que vrai, d'accord?**

**-Si tu me dis que ma relation avec Hook va détruire la planète, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te croire. **Plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Non, **Regina se racla la gorge, **mais ta relation avec moi pourrait changer pas mal de choses.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Charmant et Snow étaient en train de s'amuser avec Henry lorsqu'Emma rentra chez eux.

-**Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir! **Fulmina-t-elle.

Elle jeta son manteau sur la première chaise, ouvrit le frigidaire pour en sortir un sandwich, et mordit nerveusement dedans. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que toute sa famille avait les yeux sur elle.

**-Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir, **répéta t'elle.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a m'man? **Demanda Henry. **Qu'est ce qui...**

**-Se passe? Va le demander à ta mère, elle est totalement dingue!**

**-Quoi? Mais elle devait te dire que tu étais...**

**-Pitoyable? **Coupa-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, **insupportable? Gamine et incroyablement ingérable?**

**-C'était surement sa manière de dire qu'elle t'aimait, **murmura t'il d'une toute petite voix.

**-Oui, et le fait de me mettre à la porte c'est sa manière de me dire qu'elle peut plus se passer de moi!**

**-Mais...**

**-Attendez, **intervint à son tour Charmant, **je ne comprends rien. Tu étais chez Regina?**

**-Oui, mais ce sera la dernière fois! **S'entêta t'elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez elle ?**

**-Elle m'a invité! Qu'est ce que je suis stupide!**

**-Vous êtes amies?**

**-Non! On n'est rien, rien du tout.**

Snow posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

**-Il y a certaines choses, mon chéri, que tu comprendras plus tard.**

Emma s'assit sur le canapé, immédiatement rejoint par sa mère qui posa délicatement sa main sur les genoux de sa fille.

**-Je croyais que vous deviez parler, **dit-elle, **que s'est il passé?**

**-Elle me déteste.**

**-Mais non ma chérie, elle ne te déteste pas, elle a juste ... Sa manière à elle d'exprimer ses sentiments.**

On toqua à la porte et Henry s'éclipsa.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, **poursuivit Emma, le regard dans le vide.

**-Il faut que tu retournes la voir.**

**-Plutôt mourir.**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, **intervint une voix dans l'entrée.

Henry était à côté de Regina qui semblait avoir couru.

**-Est ce qu'on peut parler un instant?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A bientot, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit message!**

**(encore merci aux guests qui prennent aussi la peine de reviewer ^^)**


	7. handicapée du sentiment

**bonjour à tous !**

**Mille merci pour vos review et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers! :)**

**On a deux bonnes nouvelles: Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé niveau écriture et la semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances pour nous, donc il y a moyen que vous ayez rapidement la suite!**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**Atta2 et S-bmabelle**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, Henry à ses côtés. Malgré ses joues rougies et sa respiration frénétique, prouvant qu'elle avait couru, elle se tenait de façon majestueuse, voulant garder un semblant de fierté, contrastant avec son regard remplit de culpabilité.  
>En face d'elle, trois expressions différentes la fixaient depuis une bonne minute. David alternait son regard entre sa fille et Regina, l'air totalement perdu. Snow, comme à son habitude, avait les yeux emplit d'empathie. Ce qui était inhabituel, c'est que cette empathie soit accordée à la reine. Emma quant à elle, fixait la brune comme on jauge un ennemi, avant de lancer l'assaut final. Henry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais la refermait aussitôt, à court d'argument pour arranger les choses, ne sachant ce qu'il y avait eu entre ses mères juste avant.<p>

Regina se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage, peu coutumière des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.  
>« - <strong>Je t'en prie Em… S'il vous plait Miss Swan… Accordez-moi quelques minutes…<br>- Tu as encore un peu de venin à me cracher dessus ?** Cette remarque blessa la brune, mais elle ne pouvait le reprocher à Emma.  
>- <strong>Non, je voudrais juste m'excuser et…<br>- Et bien c'est chose faite et je vais y réfléchir ! Merci d'être venu au revoir !  
>- Emma !<strong> Snow avait surpris tout le monde avec cette réaction et se sentit forcée de se justifier. **Regina est venue jusqu'ici pour s'excuser, c'est plutôt rare. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance…  
>- Encore une chance ?! Une chance pour encore m'insulter, me rabaisser, me rappeler à quel point je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ? A votre avis Majesté, combien de chance je dois encore vous laisser pour que je comprenne enfin qu'entre nous, il n'a toujours était question que de politesse forcée pour notre fils ?<strong> Cette phrase envoya un poignard directement au cœur de la brune.  
><strong>- Emma, ma chérie tu…<br>- Non Snow, si notre fille ne veut pas parler à Regina, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, ce sont leurs histoires.** Snow allait répliquer mais Regina la devança.  
><strong>- David à raison, mais merci Snow. Et Emma, je comprends…<strong> »

Puis Regina tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement. Le couple Charming se tourna vers la blonde pour lui demander des explications, mais celle-ci, assise en tailleur à même le sol les bras croisés sur la poitrine, marmonna un à peine audible **« pas envie d'en parler ».**  
>Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance des plus tendues, Emma enfermée dans son mutisme, refusant tout dialogue ou approche. Au bout d'une heure, Henry fit savoir qu'il préférait aller passer la nuit chez son autre mère, espérant que celle-ci serait plus volubile.<p>

De son côté, Regina qui était retourné chez elle s'en voulait atrocement. Elle jeta une boule de feu dans sa cheminée, histoire de se débarrasser de son trop plein de colère sans faire trop de dégâts. Elle aurait voulu exploser, crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ne l'avait-elle pas cherché?

Elle se servit un verre de cidre, qu'elle abandonna vite pour un verre de scotch. Puis elle s'affala dans son canapé, fixant les flammes, laissant couler librement ses larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de déception.  
>Lorsqu'Henry tomba sur sa mère dans cet état, sa colère retomba aussi vite que ces résolutions. Lui qui avait décidé de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire quitte à bousculer la brune, changea d'avis en décidant qu'il lui donnerait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Quand Regina vit son fils, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses larmes redoublèrent, alors celui-ci vint rejoindre sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter, mais les larmes ne cessaient pas. Dieu qu'il avait grandi son petit prince pensa-t-elle. Après quelques minutes, quand il fût sûr que les sanglots aient cessés, Henry se décolla de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux.<p>

« **- Maman, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes à nouveaux…  
>- <strong>C'est fini Henry, cette fois elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne me pardonnera plus…<br>- Mais non maman, ça ne peut pas être si grave ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- J'ai été égale à moi-même… je me suis découragée au moment de tout lui raconter… mais elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements avec son comportement… et on s'est disputées…mes mots ont largement dépassés mes pensées… mais elle n'a pas été tendre tu sais…et…<br>- Wow wowwow… essaies de te calmer et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, tu veux bien ?  
>- Oui… et bien déjà, dès son arrivée, elle semblait méfiante et tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête… je ne savais plus si je devais mettre les pieds dans le plat en lui annonçant de but en blanc ou si je devais y aller en douceur….<strong>

* Début du Flashback*

-**Je...** Regina soupira et respira un grand coup. **Viens t'asseoir. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.** Emma était intriguée et s'exécuta. **Tu te souviens quand Henry t'avais dit que j'étais la méchante sorcière et que les contes de fées existaient, tu ne voulais pas y croire?  
>-Oui...<br>-Ce que je vais te dire est aussi bizarre que vrai, d'accord?  
>-Si tu me dis que ma relation avec Hook va détruire la planète, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te croire.<strong> Plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>-<strong>Non,<strong> Regina se racla la gorge, **mais ta relation avec moi pourrait changer pas mal de choses.  
>- Quoi ?! Tu vas encore m'annoncer une catastrophe ou un truc du genre ?<br>- Et bien peut-être que si tu ne me coupe pas la parole de manière intempestive je pourrais te le dire ! **Elle s'agaça, c'était plus fort qu'elle.**  
>- Désolée, mais avoues que c'est flippant quand-même, non avoues que tu es flippante ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand on se tutoie ?<br>- Oh, nous pouvons très bien nous vouvoyer s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire taire Miss Swan !  
>- J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir moi ! Je posais juste une question, pas la peine de m'agresser !<br>- Je vous agresse ? Vraiment ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivez, vous vous méfiez de moi comme de la peste ! Ce n'est pas très engageant pour débuter une conversation sérieuse !  
>- Evidemment, c'est encore de ma faute !<br>- Finalement, je crois que cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais imaginer quoi que ce soit avec une gamine incapable de grandir un tant soit peu !  
>- Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! Je me pointe ici la fleur au fusil et tu me gueules dessus ! Tu veux pas que je te remercie en plus ?!<br>- Le langage, les manières, cette façon de toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres, de se croire innocente alors que vous ouvrez les hostilités… c'est… c'est pitoyable !** Emma se leva d'un bond, suivi par Regina  
>- <strong>Et maintenant je suis pitoyable ? Et ben voyons… Je me suis encore fait avoir ! C'était qu'un piège hein ?! Juste pour m'humilier un peu plus…<br>- C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu vous piéger, juste pour vous insulter ?! J'ai mieux à faire de mes soirées ! Vous êtes insupportable !  
>- Et encore des insultes ! Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ? Que vous me détestiez ? Que jamais vous ne me pardonnerez pour Robin ? Que je…<br>- Je voulais simplement émettre l'hypothèse que nous pourrions peut-être, être plus importante l'une pour l'autre que nous l'avions cru jusqu'à présent…  
>- Quoi ? Oh je vous en prie Regina, j'ai toujours été aussi importante pour vous qu'un caillou dans une chaussure !<br>- C'est totalement faux ! Vous me prêtez des propos que je n'ai jamais tenus !  
>- Les termes ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes mais le ton y est ! Je sais même pas ce que je fous encore ici ! <strong>Emma attrapa son manteau pour l'enfiler rapidement.**  
>- Et bien tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette joute verbale incroyablement stérile !<br>- Tu veux vraiment que je me casse ? Je vais le faire !  
>- Grand bien me fasse ! Je ne vous retiens pas !<br>- Merde ! Fait chier à la fin ! Je sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi !  
>- Je ne vais pas supporter un tel langage plus longtemps !<br>- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je parle comme je veux ! **Elle planta son regard dans celui de la brune, déterminée. **Je fais ce qu'il me plait.  
>- C'est puéril ! Vous êtes incroyablement ingérable ! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi !<br>- Tu me fiche à la porte ? Vraiment ?  
>- Partez ! »<strong>

Regina ne mesura pas tout à fait sa colère, lorsqu'elle fit un geste en direction de la porte d'entrée, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Emma vola dans les airs et retomba lourdement sous le porche du manoir Mills. La brune regretta immédiatement son geste, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la blonde était déjà repartie au volant de sa coccinelle. Sans y réfléchir, la reine l'avait suivi en courant….

* Fin du Flashback*

Henry avait écouté sa mère sans jamais l'interrompre. Et maintenant il la fixait, l'air totalement ahuri. Il se demandait quelle réaction il devait avoir. D'un côté il avait envie de secouer ses deux mères, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et d'un autre côté, il comprenait pourquoi la situation avait dégénéré. C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les deux femmes. L'une ouvrait gentiment les hostilités, et l'autre répondait, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à perdre le contrôle. Les deux étant trop fières pour tenter de calmer le jeu rapidement, pour exprimer simplement leurs sentiments le plus profond. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Regina brisa le silence.

« - **Ton manque de réaction n'est pas encourageant Henry. Tu penses comme moi n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous deux ? Non maman, je ne pense pas comme toi.<strong> La rassura-t-il dans un sourire. **Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière dispute que vous aurez.  
>- Mais celle-ci a été trop loin, <strong>dit-elle doucement, chaque mot lui martelant le cœur, **je doute que ta mère veuille bien me pardonner cette fois.  
>- Mais bien sûr qu'elle te pardonnera, comme tu lui pardonnera, comme vous l'avez toujours fait.<br>- Alors il faut que j'insiste pour lui présenter mes excuses !  
>- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Tu sais, en ce moment elle est sur la défensive, elle croit qu'on l'accuse de tout… C'est depuis votre dernière dispute en fait… depuis qu'elle nous a proposé son aide pour l'opération mangouste, elle se sent un peu inutile et du coup, elle a peur de te décevoir…<br>- C'est ridicule voyons…  
><strong>- **Je le sais, tu le sais… il faut la convaincre du contraire…  
>- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que nous puissions parler sans que cela ne dégénère…<br>- C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Laisse-la revenir.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- On ne peut plus ! Je vous connais bien toute les deux.  
>- Tu te rends compte, elle croit que je lui en veux encore pour Robin…<br>- Non, c'est elle qui s'en veut… **»

Regina se coucha le cœur lourd. Elle espérait sincèrement que la blonde reviendrait vers elle. Elle décida donc d'écouter son fils. En attendant, elle réfléchirait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet « fin heureuse » avec Emma.

SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ

Cela faisait trois jours, trois interminables jours qu'Emma n'adressait plus la parole au maire. Mais Regina avait promis à son fils, elle tenait bon, elle ne tentait rien envers elle. Rien à part quelques légers sourires en coin ou des signes de têtes discrets lorsqu'elles se croisaient de loin. Le shérif n'y répondait jamais, provoquant une immense tristesse à la brune.  
>Emma, de son côté, remarquait bien les gestes de Regina, et elle luttait férocement contre elle-même pour ne pas y répondre. Elle ne voulait pas, une fois de plus, donner la satisfaction à Regina, de s'excuser. Cette fois, c'est elle qui serait rancunière, elle n'irait pas reparler à la brune avant un bon bout de temps. Cependant, quelque chose la travaillait, un fait étrange, qui donnait du grain à moudre à son esprit. Lorsque Regina était repartit de chez les Charming, trois jours plus tôt, pourquoi avait-elle les larmes aux yeux ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se disputaient. Et se regard triste quand elles se croisaient, se sourire qui voulait presque dire pardon… Qui semblait l'encourager à revenir... ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la reine…<br>En arrivant à son bureau ce jour-là, Emma envoya un texto à Henry, lui demandant de passer dès que possible. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas trop attendre, puisque moins d'une heure après, il déboulait au commissariat.

« **- Salut gamin !  
>- Salut M'man ! Tu voulais me voir ?<br>- Ouais… Dis… C'est quoi qui cloche chez ta mère ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Ben je sais pas… Elle est pas comme d'habitude…  
>- Tu veux dire hormis le fait que vous avez eu une violente dispute, et que depuis, tu refuses de lui parler ?<strong>

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.**  
>- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois entre nous !<br>- Et ben, peut-être que cette fois, elle a peur d'avoir été trop loin…  
>- C'est le cas figure toi !<br>- Trois jours, ça devrait être suffisant non ? Et puis, elle avait quelque chose à te dire, et peut-être qua ça lui pèse sur le cœur…  
>- Mouais… En parlant de ça, tu sais ce qu'elle avait à me dire ?<br>- Nope !  
>- Menteur !<br>- Hey ! Si tu veux le savoir, vas lui demander !  
>- Ca c'est injuste ! Elle m'a insulté, et je devrais aller gratter à sa porte pour lui demander pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?<br>- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu vois comme tu t'emportes en ce moment ? Je sais que maman n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire mais apparemment toi non plus !** Sous le regard noir de sa mère, Henry reprit plus calmement. **Ecoute m'man, depuis quelques temps, t'es vachement susceptible. On ne peut rien te dire sans que tu le prennes mal, ou sans que tu envoies tout le monde sur les roses… Et en plus, qui te dit que tu es la seule à devoir t'excuser ? Je te rappel que maman t'as suivi jusqu'à l'appart pour te présenter ses excuses, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu les entendre à ce moment-là !  
><strong>-… Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder. **Tu m'énerve quand t'as raison, on dirait ta mère !  
>- Non, on dirait mes mamans !<br>- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'irais la voir, et j'écouterais ce qu'elle a à me dire… Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis encore en colère ! »**

Henry reparti satisfait que cette conversation. Finalement, il y avait peut-être encore des choses à sauver chez les handicapées des sentiments lui servant de mères.

De son côté, Regina avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle avait donc décidé de répondre à une question lui trottant dans la tête depuis son ''voyage''. Elle fit convoquer Tinkerbell à la mairie, et celle-ci lui avait promis de s'y rendre en fin de journée.  
>Lorsque la fée verte fut annoncée par la secrétaire, Regina souffla un grand coup, prête à demander des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Trois coups furent donnés contre la porte, et une tête blonde apparut.<p>

« - **Tink ! Entre est assieds-toi, je t'en prie.** La fée s'exécuta, intriguée par le sourire du maire.  
>- <strong>Regina… je ne te cache pas que je suis étonnée… que me vaut ce rendez-vous en urgence ? Et à la mairie qui plus est ?<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien commis de répréhensible. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas…  
>- Je suis presque soulagée…<br>- J'ai des questions à te poser… sur la poussière de fée…  
>- Quel mauvais coup prépares tu ? Je croyais que tu avais changé…<br>- Tink ! Je ne prépare rien, ce sont des questions concernant le passé**, répondit la brune en roulant des yeux  
><strong>- Oh, alors vas-y, je t'écoute<br>- Est-il possible que la poussière de fée puisse se tromper ?  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Quelle question !<br>- Alors je crois que suis vouée à vivre seule et malheureuse…** Regina était dépitée.

Elle s'était repassé cet instant de sa vie, et il n'y avait qu'une évidence, la poussière de fée s'était forcément trompé.  
><strong>- Mais enfin, ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?<br>- Et bien, ne me demande pas comment, mais j'ai découvert que Robin n'est pas, ou plus peu importe, mon véritable amour…  
>- Oui c'est évident… et ?<br>- Comment ça c'est évident ? Je croyais que ta poussière ne se trompait pas ! Il faut savoir !  
>- Oh…oups…aurais-je omis de t'en parler ?<strong>La fée se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.  
>- <strong>De quoi parles-tu ? Dis le maintenant, ou je te jure que je brûle ton chignon !<br>- Et bien… disons qu'il y a quelques temps, je me suis demandé pourquoi le destin avait voulu réunir Robin et Marianne. Ça me semblait étrange, puisque Robin avait trouvé son véritable amour, il n'y avait pas de raison que…  
>- Tink accouche !<br>- J'ai donc fait des recherches et… j'ai fini par demander le l'aide à la fée bleue…  
>- Et ?<br>- Le soir où tu as décidé de ne pas entrer dans la taverne où se trouvait ton véritable amour, et bien tu as changé vos deux destins… Et évidemment, Mâdame la fée bleue ne s'est pas gênée pour me faire la remarque que je ne travaille pas assez puisque je ne savais pas une chose si évidente et…  
>- Tink ! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, je courrais après Robin alors que tu savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien ?!<br>- Oui, puisqu'en changeant le destin, son véritable est devenu Marianne et toi…  
>- Je te hais Tinkerbell ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire apparaitre derrière les limites de cette ville !<br>- Je suis vraiment désolée Regina… Mais la mère supérieure me donne tellement de travail ! **Elle était complètement paniquée, cela lui était sorti de la tête.** Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à trouver ton vrai véritable amour !  
>- Merci mais non! Demander ton aide reviendrait à me tirer une balle dans le pied ! De plus, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! <strong>Elle reprit un semblant de contrôle sur elle - même pour paraitre totalement détachée.**  
>- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as trouvé ? <strong>S'extasia la fée.**  
>- Effectivement…<br>- Qui est-ce ?!  
>- Tu es la dernière personne sur terre avec qui je voudrai partager cette information !<br>- Quoi ? Même Snow passerait avant moi ?  
>- … Non, n'abuse pas non plus !<br>- Tu me rassure ! Bon allez, s'il te plait !  
>- Hors de question ! Je n'en parlerai à personne, sauf à l'intéressée !<br>- Ok… Tant pis ! Mais je suis heureuse pour toi !  
>- Ne vas pas trop vite… rien n'est fait ! Crois-moi !<br>- Qui pourrait résister à ton charme franchement ?  
>- Franchement ? Et bien je dirais 99% de la ville !<br>- Tu exagères ! »**

La conversation continua sur des sujets plus légers, la reine demandant à son amie si elle s'adaptait facilement à ce monde. Cela allégea le cœur de Regina, lui permettant de penser durant quelques minutes à autre chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma Swan !

La journée suivant lui promettait d'être riche en rebondissement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila!**

**Que va t'il se passer le lendemain?**

**Vont elles ENFIN finir ensemble et faire pleins de bébés SQ (ou pas)?**

**On attend vos avis, **

**la suite dans le prochain épisode!**

**Atta2 et s-bmabelle**


	8. Réconciliation

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Nous voici avec le prochain chapitre qui nous mène directement vers quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.**

**S-bmabelle étant en vacance (vous avez le droit de la haïr), la suite ne sera pas posté dans une semaine mais dans deux semaines maxi!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! encore merci à tous ceux qui review, y compris les guests!**

**bonne lecture a vous!**

**Atta 2 et S-bmabelle**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, alors que Regina préparait le repas pour elle et Henry, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir. C'est le jeune homme qui alla ouvrir, et quand il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière la porte, un sourire illumina son visage.

« - **Salut gamin ! Je peux entrer ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Je suis content que tu sois venue !<strong> Dit-il en prenant sa mère dans ses bras  
><strong>- Je t'avais promis… Tu crois que ta mère est disposée à me recevoir ?<br>- J'en suis certain !** Puis il cria depuis l'entrée. **Maman, c'est pour toi !** Quand Regina arriva, elle resta interdite face à la blonde  
>- <strong>Hey !<br>- Hey ! **répéta t'elle mécaniquement**.  
>- Je dérange ? Je peux repasser si…<br>- Non, bien sûr que non, venez !  
>- Je monte faire mes devoirs.<strong> Sans attendre de réponse, Henry disparu à l'étage tandis qu'Emma suivait la brune jusqu'à la cuisine.  
>- <strong>J'aurais dû appeler avant de venir, désolée…<br>- Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment… Emma, je vous dois des excuses… **Commença la brune.**  
>- Oui et moi aussi… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter si vite<br>- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'ai été abjecte…  
>- J'aurais pu tasser les choses, j'ai ouvert les hostilités et je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation.<strong> Regina lui offrit un sourire qu'Emma trouva magnifique.

Emma posa un regard si empli de tendresse sur Regina que celle-ci se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. La Emma de ses rêves lui avait dit que celle-ci était amoureuse depuis longtemps d'elle. Et si c'était vrai?  
>- <strong>Disons que nous sommes toute les deux vraiment désolée, <strong>en conclut la brune, **et passons outre cette malheureuse dispute… Sinon, nous n'allons pas sortir de ces excuses.** Elles échangèrent un petit rire, à la fois soulagées et mal à l'aise.

- **Ok, faisons ça… vous vouliez me parler il me semble ? **murmura Emma, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance qui commençait à se former.**  
>- Oui exact ! En fait, si je vous ai invité l'autre soir, vous allez trouver ça ridicule, mais je voulais vous proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute…<strong> Emma éclata de rire, suivit par Regina  
>- <strong>Ah oui, en effet c'était raté ! <strong>S'exclama t'elle amusée, **on est vraiment pas très douée pour... tout ça.**

**-Oui j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes. J'en suis navrée.**

Regina posa sa main sur le bras à Emma pour appuyer ses dires.

**-Et... Et, plus sérieusement, pourquoi vouloir ça si soudainement ? **Lui demanda t'elle en happant le regard de la mairesse dans le sien.**  
>- Et bien, je me souviens de ce soir, dans mon caveau, où vous m'aviez dit que vous pensiez que nous étions amies… disons que je me suis laissée séduire par cette idée, même si je n'ai pas su vraiment le montrer.<br>- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, je ne demande que ça, mais…  
>- Emma, vous avez toujours étais là pour moi, la seule à toujours me défendre, à croire en moi, à me soutenir, me rassurer… c'est ce que font les amis non ?<strong> Emma hocha la tête. **Et bien, j'aimerai vous rendre la pareille, j'aimerai être la personne sur qui vous pouvez compter dans n'importe quelle situation… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, mais avec un peu d'aide et d'entrainement, je pense que nous pourrions former un joli couple…d'amies ! Un joli couple d'amies…. **La brune piqua le pire fard de sa vie et rompa le contact avec la blonde..  
>- <strong>J'avais compris, ne soyez pas si gênée.<strong> Répondit-elle en riant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à cet instant, de la trouver sublime.  
>- <strong>Désolée…bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis reconnaissante pour toute ces choses que vous avez faites pour moi, comme vous engager dans l'opération mangouste alors que tous les autres pensent que je ne mérite pas de fin heureuse…<br>- J'ai été inutile dans cette opération…  
>- Ne dites pas ça, au contraire… et j'ai compris une chose. Je dois abandonner cette opération…<br>- Non Regina, on va y arriver…  
><strong>- **Je sais… Mais pas comme ça… Je pense que je dois juste laisser les choses se faire d'elles même…  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Si je dois avoir une fin heureuse, elle arrivera ! Peu importe quand ou comment ou avec qui… Si je vous ait vous et Henry à mes côtés pour m'aider à patienter…  
>- Je pensais que vous m'en vouliez encore pour Robin… C'est pour ça que je semblais méfiante… désolée…<br>- N'y pensez plus. Je n'ai plus aucun regret par rapport à ça… Je sais qu'il n'était pas ma fin heureuse…  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui et… si ça se trouve, j'ai ma fin heureuse sous le nez depuis longtemps, mais avec cette histoire d'homme au tatouage… j'ai juste perdu mon temps à courir après un homme qui n'était pas pour moi… je vais juste être patiente  
>- Ouais, ça me parait bien !<br>- Alors… Amies ?  
>- A une condition ! Plus de Miss Swan et plus de vouvoiement !<br>- Marché conclut ! **Dit Regina toute sourire en tendant sa main  
>- <strong>Chez moi les amis font plutôt ça ! <strong>Emma prit la main de la brune et l'attira vers elle pour étreinte. **Voilà c'est mieux quand meme.**  
>- <strong>En effet !<strong> Regina lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureuse de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Je suis heureuse de la tournure des évènements.<strong> Avoua Emma quand elle relâcha la brune**, ça va faire du bien autant à nous qu'à Henry !  
>- J'en suis sûre ! <strong>S'exclama Regina en attrapant le premier plat qu'elle vit pour se détourner de la blonde, et ne pas montrer son trouble.

**-C'était si facile que ça de parler alors?**

**-Oui, la communication fait des miracles apparemment.**

Emma sourit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela s'arrange si aisément.

**-Vous…Tu restes pour le repas ? **Reprit la brune.**  
>- Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer…<br>- Tu ne t'impose pas si c'est moi qui invite !  
>- Dans ce cas… Tu as besoin d'aide ?<br>- Peut-être que tu peux mettre la table avec Henry ?  
>- Ok, je l'appel ! <strong>»

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Finalement, Regina avait eu une bonne idée. Commencer par devenir amie avec le shérif, puis petit à petit elle lui ferait comprendre… ça prendrait peut-être du temps, et il y aurait sûrement des disputes ou en tout cas, quelques accrochages. Mais la machine était lancée, il faudrait simplement être patient maintenant.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se rendit au commissariat, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un détail. Un détail si insignifiant à ses yeux, mais qui prenait quand même beaucoup de place en réalité. Hook. Ce vautour de pirate tournait autour d'Emma comme un chien tourne autour de son maitre. Cet oiseau de malheur allait faire tomber ses plans à l'eau, et elle devait bien avouer que savoir qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre Emma et ce tas de babiole ne lui plaisait guère.

Henry était avec elle, et il vit rapidement que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

**-M'man!**

Emma leva les yeux de son dossier pour accueillir les deux arrivants avec un sourire incroyable. Regina et elle avait parlé énormément la nuit dernière, et pourtant, le Shérif avait le teint aussi frais que si elle avait dormi pendant au moins dix heures.

Regina avait, de plus, mal dormi, alternant entre rêve et réalité, qui ne lui ramenait qu'à une chose, elle était seule dans son lit et l'incroyable chaleur d'Emma lui manquait au plus haut point. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enrouler dans les couettes pour espérer avoir un peu de chaleur qui était tout sauf comparable à celle d'un autre corps. Même avec Daniel, Graham ou Robin elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. c'était comme si ses bras lui faisait mal tellement ils leur manquaient cet être. elle avait fini par s'endormir en prenant son oreiller dans ses bras. Pathétique, pensa t'elle, mais bénéfique puisqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir.

**-Décidément, **s'écria Hook, **il y a tellement de belles femmes dans ce commissariat! Jamais je n'aurais...**

**-Tait toi, tu parles de ma fille là, **intervint David, lassée d'entendre les éternelles répliques du pirate.

**-C'est vrai qu'il y a de jolies femmes ici, **lui concéda Regina, en un compliment caché pour la blonde, **mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Emma, je peux te parler?**

**-Bien sur.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à David et Hook qui quittèrent immédiatement la pièce suivi d'Henry.

**-Que puis-je faire pour toi?**

**-Je ... Je me disais qu'il était désormais inutile que tu travailles avec Hook alors si tu veux, je peux lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de...**

**-Tu es venue pour ca?**

**-Oui, parfaitement, **mentit elle.

**-Et bien, vois ca avec lui d'accord?**

**-D'accord.**

Emma n'était pas froide, au contraire, mais elle semblait attendre autre chose, quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir de la bouche de Regina. Qu'avait-elle à lui offrir? Pas grand chose.

**-Ce sera tout Regina? **L'interrogea t'elle comme pour l'encourager implicitement.

**-Et bien... Oui je crois.**

Regina se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Elle avait envie de se mettre une bonne baffe pour se réveiller.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte à regret.

**-Bonne journée à toi Emma.**

**-Merci, toi aussi Regina.**

La brune cru déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix, mais elle attribua cela à son imagination. Regina se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas su faire. Elle en avait marre d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi niaise. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle demande des conseils à Snow pour rajouter un peu plus de débilité sur son comportement. Manquerait plus que ça!

Elle ne faisait qu'acte de présence à la mairie, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Un sms de l'objet de ses tourments. Elle hésita puis l'ouvrit, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui pouvait l'amener.

_-Ton fils m'empêche de travailler._

Rien de plus. Elle sourit plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire pour un message de la sorte.

_-Mon fils? Je croyais que c'était ton fils!_

_-Aujourd'hui c'est ton fils. Vient le chercher s'il te plait._

_-Oui, je vais aussi envoyer la garde impériale, il aura le châtiment qu'il mérite._

_-Oh votre altesse se moquerait-elle? J'ai du travail madame._

_-Je vois ça puisque tu met à peu prêt deux secondes à me répondre._

_-J'en ai autant que ma patronne il faut croire._

_-Super! Tu manges avec moi ce midi?_

Regina relut plusieurs fois le message. Son cœur s'affolait inutilement. Pourrait-elle y arriver? Etre à la maison avec Henry et elle était quelque chose, mais toutes les deux, en tête à tête? Elles savaient toutes les deux comment ça avait tourné la dernière fois. Le téléphone signala à nouveau sa présence.

_-Tu dois être occupée, c'est forcé, peut-être une prochaine fois alors?_

**-Non! **Hurla Regina pour son téléphone, **non!**

Elle grommela quelque chose pour elle-même et entreprit de lui répondre.

_-Emma, ce serait avec plaisir mais... je suis très occupée aujourd'hui en effet._

_-C'est vrai, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Un autre jour?_

_-Oui, promis._

_-Génial, merci Regina._

Elle posa le téléphone contre son cœur en soupirant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans le manoir.

**-Maman, tu es là? **héla t'il.

**-Oui, dans le salon.**

**-Met ton manteau!**

**-Il fait nuit, je ne vais pas sortir.**

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand cela la dérangeait? Elle était assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

**-Lâche ton bouquin. Tu as dit à Emma que tu étais occupée aujourd'hui, non?**

**-Oui, et?**

**-Et si tu veux la séduire, tu commences très mal. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui?**

**-Samedi?**

**-Le 14 février Maman!**

**-Et?**

**-Oh... **Devant l'incompréhension de sa mère, Henry comprit. **Tu veux dire qu'il ne se passe rien le 14 février dans la forêt enchanté.**

**-Non, pourquoi?**

Henry esquissa un sourire des plus machiavélique. C'était parfait.

**-Dans le monde normal, **expliqua t'il, **le 14 février est une fête importante pour les gens et je pense que m'man s'attendait à ce que tu l'invites à diner.**

Serait ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait invité à midi? Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle était occupée! Grave erreur. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rattrape. Henry n'eut qu'à lui tendre son manteau qu'elle avait déjà disparut...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui,**

**on attend avec impatiences de vous lire à notre tour.**

**Bonne vacance à ceux qui en ont!**

**Next: Saint valentin et autres plaisirs ? ;)**

**Atta2 et S-bmabelle.**


End file.
